


Sifting through waters

by TweedledeesTwin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreaming, Let the hunt begin, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Multiple minor plots, Rating May Change, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Work In Progress, Work for a happy ending, finding people, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweedledeesTwin/pseuds/TweedledeesTwin
Summary: Soulmates exist, but they are hard to find. Arya never thought she had a soulmate, but suddenly she does. Now she knows every scar she has is painted on someone she has never met. Gendry figured he would never have a soulmate, but suddenly he does, and he wants to know who they are, even as he moves on with 'normal' life.Everyone is affected, struggling to balance what they think they cant have and whats within their reach.





	1. Breaking the surface

Arya breathed in deeply. She was centering herself, something she usually did before doing something others would think was stupid. That never stopped her though. It always started with a dare. She would think more of her tendencies to prove herself to others later but for now she felt a calm wash over her. 

She was standing on the edge of a cliff. It was at least a hundred foot drop down to the water. Wearing shorts and her old black bikini top, she was figuring out what angle she would have to go in for the least amount of impact.

Another reason Arya was a daredevil is that as far as she could tell she didn't have a soulmate. It made her even more reckless. Knowing no one else would be able to feel her emotions, was a comfort. Usually, she tried to appear impassive to whatever was happening around her.

If someone got injured, it’d be reflected on their soulmates body. Arya found it restrictive. She’d see the worry that would appear on her siblings or friends faces when some new scar appeared on their skin. Even worse was the only way to remove the marks was with your soulmates touch.

Sansa was a better example of soulmate marking. Half her face housed a shiny silverish tint that looked like burn marks had appeared when she turned 17. Dating became awkward and stilted as she struggled to deal with vanity she wasn't aware she had. 

Arya edged closer to the lip of the cliff. “What do I get when I do it?”

“If you do it.” Theon jeered. Robb from beside him elbowed Theon in the stomach. 

“Do you really have to try killing my family?” Robb asked.

“Naw, just want them to get a bit of a rush is all,” Theon smirked, then continued. “Arya, if you aren't too chicken, then I’ll pay your rent for a month.”

“Or I'll pay your rent, and you don't have to jump at all,” Jon interrupted. “Seriously Arya, just enjoy the view and we can hike back down to the van.”

Arya laughed, to everyone watching she probably looked crazy. Really she couldn't wait. She saw Brienne, Podrick, and Sansa break through the trees at the bottom. Sansa whooped and hollered at her, while Brienne just waved.

"Pay for Brienne's share too," Arya turned and walked over to Theon, “and you get to jump too if I do it.”

“Deal.” he crossed his arms, “but you'll have to actually to jump fir-- Holy shit!”

Arya had broken into a run, leaping as far as possible. Terror briefly shot through her before she was free falling. She kept herself lax and straight, air rushing past her. Suddenly feet first she hit the water plunging deep down. 

Late August had made the water significantly warmer than the last time she had gone to the beach. Still, she pumped all her limbs towards the surface. She broke free and let out her yell of her own. Sansa and Brienne were clapping and jumping. Theon a gaping mess on the cliff. 

She swam to shore. Her leg felt a bit sore. But she'd done it. She screamed as loud as she could to Theon, “Rents 3800 by the way!” 

Arya waded up till she got to the shoreline, she made sure her bikini ties were still tight and shook her hair loose. Podrick was staring at her legs with his mouth hanging open. Arya was about to tell him if he didn't shut his mouth he might catch a fly when Sansa gasped.

“Arya, your leg!”

Arya looked down and a silver line curled on her calf. Arya rubbed at it, slightly sore. Suddenly she felt a bunch of conflicting emotions, fear, rage, and lastly confusion. It was like Arya couldn't breathe. Her hands were also covered in little silvery nicks. 

Brienne broke the silence, saying the thing Arya dreaded. “Well Arry, it seems you have a soulmate.”

Gendry had just bought himself a coffee. When he went back to his table, he felt it.

A rush of terror. He had no idea what it meant, but then a quiet voice in his mind whispered it was his soulmate. He didn't even think he had one. He was 24, he had scars, but nothing ever appeared on his body. Finally, he had accepted that he didn't have one.

He knew he had one now, and he immediately thought his soulmate was dead. What had scared them to that degree? He felt angry and scared. Even if he didn't want a soulmate, the thought he would be blue marked made it feel like he couldn't breathe. 

Scars were supposed to disappear only when your soulmate touched them, if they died, they tinted blue. Gendry left everything on the table and quickly made his way to the bathroom. 

Once inside he locked the door and lifted his shirt. He checked front and back, only to find nothing. He unbuckled his pants, quickly sliding them down his muscular legs. Seeing only his own scars. Nothing blue, but that didn't mean anything. 

No marks, god, he wishes he had something anything. Instead, he tried to convince himself he was fine without it. Maybe he didn't even have a soulmate. He put his clothes back on and turned on the water. He was shaking with adrenaline. He quickly splashed some on his face.

Work, school, kickboxing, and possible dead soulmate, Gendry wished he could go on a vacation. He dried his face and looked into the mirror, then he saw it. He almost didn't even catch it. It was so stupid he laughed. His soulmate had her ears pierced, a lot. Little silver dots ran up his ears and a small pinprick on his nose. They had a nose piercing too.

Usually, people tried to mark themselves after finding a soulmate, but he didn't know how he would feel if the person the universe had paired him with was that type of person. 

He left the bathroom and saw his date had arrived. He cursed. He shook his head trying to clear his jumbled thoughts, and he may not even find his soulmate. 

Gendry was used to not getting what he wanted. It was a hard childhood. He struggled and bled. Now he found himself with a question he didn’t know how to answer. 

He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck, “Hello.”

“You're Gendry?” The woman stood and leaned over to hug him. He awkwardly hugged back. “I’m Ros.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gendry said. Hot Pie had set him up with Ros after she had given him a haircut. 

“So are you as desperate as Ben said?” Ros asked.

“Depends, how desperate did he say I am?” 

“That you haven’t dated since the dawn of time.”

Gendry shrugged, “I didn’t really have a reason too.” He thought about his soulmate, while he had calmed down. He felt an undercurrent of emotions he was sure wasn’t his own, a weird kind of delight that affected him. Was his soulmate happy to have him? The thought wasn't unpleasant. 

Ros was looking at him like she was waiting for something.

“Sorry, can you say that again?”

“I was asking why you waited so long,” she tapped the table, “you didn't care to hunt down your special someone?”

Gendry rubbed his neck again and leaned forward. “I’m sorry, actually,” he hesitated. Saying it made it feel more real. “I may have just found out I had a soulmate about eight minutes ago?”

“Wow.” Ros said, “You just got it?”

“Yeah, so I kinda don't know what I should do.”

“Well, what do you want to do?” 

Gendry was silent. Finally, he just asked what was on his mind, “Why are you here? Do you have a soulmate?”

Ros laughed, “Of course I have a soulmate.”

“Are you looking for them?”

“I don’t have a reason to.” She started to pick her nails. “Aside from a nightly memory I could care less over finding him. Besides if this person's perfect for me they wouldn't be looking either.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is If they were like me, they would want to have as much fun as possible before we met.” Ros took a sip of her coffee, “I want to date, meet people, live my life, I think people use soulmates as an excuse to stop themselves from living.” 

“That makes sense.”

“But?”

“I don't know,” Gendry replied. He knew what he thought. He'd dealt with hard situations. He didn't want to settle for someone that wasn't made for him. He’d never thought of himself as a romantic before, but already he wanted to meet the person with pierced ears and made him worried to the point he undressed in a coffee shop bathroom. He wanted to rush back to his apartment and go to sleep to see if he relieved some of their memories. 

“It seems like your one of those.” 

“One of what.”

“One of those hopeless romantics that want to find their person.” Ros stood up and pulled out her card. “Listen, you're going through this right now, and I don’t want to be with someone obviously thinking about someone else.” She slid it over the table. “If you change your mind, or want to experience living, call me.”

Gendry took the card and looked at it, just Ros’s business card. “That sure I’m not gonna find them huh.”

“It’s a big world out there,” Ros said.

“Well, we all have to start somewhere.”

“I can’t believe you have a soulmate horse face.” Theon snickered.

“Bugger off.” Arya tugged on her rolling stones shirt before sliding into the white and burgundy Volkswagen van. 

Podrick quickly scooted in after her, Arya thought Podrick used to like her. He cut his hand accidentally one day while they were training. After, he looked to see if anything appeared on her hand too. 

“Just be happy for her Theon, at least she manned up and jumped,” Jon said, he got into a seat in the middle. Sansa filled in next to him. 

“I would have jumped!” Theon argued, “but I just ate, I would have cramped, next time I’ll jump on an empty stomach.

Brienne snorted and glared right back as Theon glared at her. Turning to Arya, she made an ‘okay’ symbol with her fingers.

Arya smiled and pulled out her phone. Sansa looked back like she wanted to probe more but pacified herself with a conversation with Robb in the front. 

Arya plugged some earbuds in and relaxed as they pulled out of the state park they had visited. This was supposed to be a quick road trip before they all had to go back to school. Arya had just finished boarding school in Bravos. She was ready to go to college with her siblings as the youngest to currently join them. 

She was majoring in engineering design. She wanted to plan projects and design solutions for flexibility and utility. She was good at math and had an eye for the details, and it was why she was so focused on her hands right now.

Her soulmate must use their hands a lot. Small marks looked like they were cuts, the others looked like they were burn marks. She imagined what their hands looked like, felt like. They were probably calloused and rough. The thought made her giddy.

She had her own callouses from martial arts with Jon. Jon had brought her to his MMA lessons when she was thirteen, Arya had begged her father to let her participate too. Finally, he allowed it, even while her mother preferred more ladylike pursuits. He would sneak her out of the house at night and go over to a little hole in the wall where they could run through the basics. 

Ned never kept anything from Catelyn. When his sister died, he had brought home Jon, saying there was no one else. Catelyn loved him like he was her own. 

Ned and Catelyn had been soulmates for only a year before they found one other. They were proof that soulmates could meet, and that grounded a lot of their children. 

Robb didn't have scars. His soulmate did. Robb had two scars, one under his left peck, and the other a long four-inch line in the center of his chest. Still, he dated Jeyne, but sometimes Arya watched him rub over his heart with a far off look in his eye. 

Jon had a soulmate, but he didn’t say much about it. She knew his soulmate was alive but had probably more scars than Jon did. Theon didn’t really care. Meanwhile, Brienne had a nasty slice around one of her hands. 

Still, none of her family, or friends, had found their soulmate yet. Sansa was the only one to try, going to group chats and events. She was always let down.

Arya didn't know if she wanted to meet someone, she wanted to be her own person. Yet, the possibility that someone would want her, it made her tingle. She was too reckless and tomboyish for anyone else. The last boyfriend she had, she’d fist-bumped instead of kissed. 

Maybe with someone else, it would be different. Arya wanted to focus on herself but knew wherever the year took her she wouldn’t fight it.

Jon leaned back, “You doing okay?

“Yeah,” Arya answered looking down at her hands. “I’m doing fine.”


	2. Taking sips

Arya was sitting at a table, but she wasn't herself. She wanted to move her hands or turn her head, but couldn't. 

She was conscious, which was weird. she was sleeping but this wasn’t a dream. This was a memory. She felt trapped but tried to keep calm. Slightly anxious, she went back to paying attention to the scene unfolding in front of her. 

She was in a tiny kitchen. It merged into a sparsely decorated living room, and bedding spread over the couch. A plain blue backpack on another chair with a small apron stood near her.

A woman was sitting down in front of Arya. She was pretty but tired, her brown hair limp, falling out of a bun. Fine lines pulled at the corners of her eyes and mouth. She was sitting in front of the woman, the hands at her side fisted. 

“Honey, can we talk about what happened at school the other day?”

“I didn't do anything wrong.” the words came out, small and unbidden. Arya jolted slightly at the voice. This was the first time she'd heard her soulmate.

“I agree, but we have to talk about it.” she sighed, “can you tell me why the fight started?”

“He said I couldn't go to his Birthday party.”

“And? That's it?

“He said I couldn't go because I didn't have a dad.” Arya sniffed, “He said it was a party where everyone needed to have a dad. When I asked why he just said because. Then at recess, he and his friends said they wouldn't play with me or Ben. Because they were practicing for his party. They took our ball, and said we couldn't go anyway because we were too poor for presents.” She rubbed her nose.

The woman scooted her chair closer to Arya, “it was mighty unfair of him to do that to you.” she lifted a hand and smoothed it through Arya's hair. Arya swore she could almost feel it through her own. The woman continued, “But we don't hit.”

“I know, I was just so mad.”

“Even when we’re mad and even if its unfair, violence isn't the answer. If anything we prove people wrong and grab the bull by the horns. Is that understood.”

“Yeah,” she hugged her soulmates mother back, “I'm sorry mom.”

“It’s fine honey, but the next time you go to school, you have to apologize to that boy.” his mother tilted Arya’s head up, “promise?”

“Yeah mom, I promise.” Arya could feel how much he didn't want to, but his mother just kissed Arya's head and moved away. 

“Good, now do you want Cheerios or Captain Crunch.”

Arya woke with a start. Blinded by light filtering in through the windows and leaning on Podricks shoulder, she slowly leaned away. Thankfully he was still asleep. Arya rubbed her mouth. It felt dry. Robb was still driving, Brienne was awake reading in the back, and Sansa stretched in the seat ahead. 

“Water?” Jon asked. He held a bottle over the seat and Arya grabbed it. She finished half the bottle. “How are you feeling?”

“I want Cheerios.” Arya felt an intense craving for cereal, and there was an empty spot in her chest like she was just chastised. 

Jon chuckled, “Did you have a dream?"

"Yeah?"

"It must be memory cravings, it happens.” 

"Memory cravings?" 

"When you dream a memory sometimes you wake up and want whatever the person wanted in your dream."

“Are they always so intense?”

“They don't get easier.” Jon muttered, he continued, “We probably should have told you what to expect yesterday.” 

“Its different for everyone,” Sansa interrupted. “Sometimes, its like you can feel things they felt, taste things they taste.” Her voice suddenly got quiet, and Arya had to strain to hear Sansa say, “Crave the things they crave.”

“And you guys have been dealing with this for years?” Arya asked. 

“Yeah, there's not much else to do. Just know its the same for them too.”

“Can we make it easier?” Arya drank the rest of her water.

Sansa riffled through a bag, “Kind of, you just get used to it or give in.” She found some trail mix and handed it out to Arya. “It’s not the same as Cheerios, but it should take the edge off.”

“Thanks,” Arya took the bag. “Should I expect anything else.” She had to pull back the bite she felt. No one talked about it with her before. She felt left out, she'd had the birds and the bees talk, and it only skimmed over everything she was feeling now.

"Now that you have a soulmate when you get home you'll get the soulmate talk from either Mom or Dad," Jon added.

“Yup, and it keeps on happening. Why did you think I started taking my coffee black?” Sansa said.

Theon joined in the conversation from the front, “Robb’s got a sweet tooth.” 

Robb tensed, and she was curious to know what he muttered next.

Jon just shrugged, “I’ve started to enjoy baths and okra.”

Arya laughed, it was absurd but made sense. She opened the trail mix and started crunching through the Chex pieces. A part of her was intrigued. She wanted to go back to sleep. The other part felt like she was invading his privacy. 

She wondered if she ever met her soulmate if he would tell her the story of him sitting at a table with his mom crying over some dumb kids birthday party. 

But Arya felt something else. She felt protective. She didn't know how intimate it would be in someone else’s head. She wanted to talk about it with someone but didn’t want to share a moment spent with her soulmate. Even if he was mostly a stranger. 

“Can I have a sheet of paper. And a pen or something.”

Brienne passed over mad libs and a highlighter. She wasn't about to kick a gift horse in the mouth. She quickly jotted down small details. A single mother, an only child, the name ‘Ben’ and even though she felt stupid doing it ‘Cheerios.’

“Making a list?” Sansa asked.

“Something like that.” 

“It’s smart. I started doing it a couple of months ago. Not every night, just some nights.”

Arya snorted and tucked the mad lib into the seat pocket in front of her. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Sansa hesitated, “If you want to talk about it, just let me know.”

Theon let out a loud yawn from the front seat, “Yeah, she's basically a pro with soulmate information. Wonder why that is, huh San?”

Sansa kicked the seat, “Don't be any more of a jerk than you usually are.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, sorry.”

Everyone settled into silence, but Arya saw the pointed look Robb threw in Theons direction in the rearview mirror. Lately, Theon had been even more prickly than usual, which was saying a lot. He was a dick. That didn't justify his behavior, but she was sure he would tell Robb. Eventually, he always does. 

Theon turned up the radio. “I can’t wait to get home, where's the next pitstop?”

Arya rolled her eyes. She wanted to go home too, but even with the trip being over, she wanted to savor it, or maybe something else. She felt listless. Boarding school was boring, and she wasn’t bringing any awards home for good behavior. She had been home in New York for all of a week before everyone carted her out. 

She was starting school, she wanted a job, but really she wanted to be herself. The excitement of having a soulmate and all the information was wearing on her. Arya shook the thoughts from her head, she wouldn't change who she was, not even for a soulmate.

###### 

Gendry woke up confused. It was a regular night for him. He hadn't dreamt. He pulled over his phone and quickly typed out a text to Hot Pie. 

_No dreams, is that suppose to happen?_

He dropped his head back into the pillow. God, he really wanted Cheerios. Pulling himself out of bed he walked into the kitchen. Usually, he would make himself an omelet before going out for a run. 

Instead, he grabbed a box of cereal that hadn't been opened in the three months since he bought it. His phone buzzed, and in between pulling out a bowl and milk he read Hot Pies text. 

_They’re not nightly, they just happen. Sorry Gen, you'll have to wait._

Gendry typed out a reply, _what type of bullshit is that?_ He was annoyed, already people wanted him to date, other people, now he had a reason not to and he hasn't even experienced it yet. 

_Hey, if everyone knew how it worked, they'd be easier to find._

Gendry started shoveling spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth. Hot Pie’s a horrible texter, and worrier. Gendry remembered when Hot Pie was marked, senior year in high school. He remembered the conversations of ‘what if I never find them,’ or ‘what if they don't like me.’ Gendry had talked him down too many cliffs, and now all he got was a ‘you’ll have to wait.’ 

He pulled up his internet browser and started looking up soulmate dreams. Google filled with studies of how these dreams function. He clicked on a link that wouldn't have 40 pages of academic research and found himself on some website that looked like a teenage dream. _Soulmate Dreams Made Easy! How to Ensure Dreams Last as Long as Possible and More._

Gendry quickly scanned the pages, noting bits of information he deemed important. In the end, he found himself with a greater understanding that this article was trash. 

He put his phone away, then worked on finishing his cereal. 

Afterward, he tugged on some joggers and one of his compression tops. Gendry walked out the door and nodded to his neighbor Loras, a good guy and one of the few people he knew was with his soulmate. 

Maybe if he had questions he’d ask Loras and his boyfriend, Renly, later. Gendry flicked through his playlists and made his way to the stairs. Running down was his version of a brief warm-up. 

Outside, the Californian sun was already giving the crisp air a bite of heat. Gendry popped in his earbuds and started to run. The neighborhood wasn't bad, clustered together with houses atop one another. People were beginning their workdays opening doors and the like. 

The town had gone through a renaissance period, renamed Kings Landing in an attempt to make it more popular with visitors and the general populace. It worked, Gendry thought. As the community grew he’s done a couple of projects welding, something he’d worked out with one of his professors. But those were few and far in between. 

Gendry stopped to take a swig of water. He figured he would go over to the boxing studio, finally finish errands he’d been putting off. He continued a slower pace till he got to the building. Davos, his mentor, and friend had worked hard establishing this as a place outside of Flea Bottom, as this area was formally known. 

Gendry walked in, a bell chimed. Shireen was holding a timer while one of their fighters was jumping rope. She held up two fingers to Gendry and clicked the clock. The area was clean, only a couple people in the morning came through. Still, the place radiates warmth, two boxing rings in the middle, the equipment isn't new but well cared for. 

“Good job Arron, take five before we start working on reps.” 

Arron nodded and moved to the back. Shireen marked down notes walking over to Gendry. 

“Davos here?” 

“He’ll be later.” Shireen tucked the clipboard against her chest. “Anything I can help with?” 

“I’m just here to talk about my schedule, one of my classes slipped timeslots, and I’m available Wednesday nights now.” 

“That in demand huh?” 

“Yeah, they can’t get enough of me,” Gendry answered, the bell behind him jingled, and there was a hand snaking around his shoulder shaking him. 

“Hey, lad, not the best way to start the mourning looking at your mug.” Davos was holding a coffee tray with his other hand. 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Gendry chuckled. 

“So long as you weren’t making eyes at the secretary.” Davos handed over the tray to Shireen, who took that as an excuse to escape. “So here to discuss the season?” 

“Yeah, figured I had the time.” 

“Great, come into my office, we can set the record straight.” 

Gendry walked into the office, and Davos shut the door behind him before rounding a table covered in various papers. Shireen usually did the paperwork, but Davos picked up what he could. The office decorated with pictures of Davos holding trophies and belts, and as he aged, on the ring with other fighters. One photo was of him, and Gendry, covered in sweat, purple cheek and bloody lip struggled to smile while Davos grinned into the camera. One photo sat off to the side, Davos and his wife, Marya. It was probably the nicest photo in here. 

“So new schedule?” Davos pulled out a file and tugged a page out of it. “Here are your fights for the season. You know the drill.”

“Thanks,” Gendry grabbed the paper and folded it up before tucking it into his pocket. 

“Lad, do you have your ears pierced?”

“No? Why’d you ask.” Gendry stilled remembering the marks. Sighed then committed to getting it out. “Actually their soul marks.”

“Soul marks? You have a soulmate?” 

“Yeah, recently.”

“Be honest with me, should I be worried?”

“No, I plan to keep fighting,” Gendry said. “You comfortable with that.”

“Only if you are, poor lass or lad doesn't know what they're getting into with you.”

It was the first time someone said he would find them, and Gendry felt a blush creep up his neck at the thought. Davos is blue marked. Marya died four years ago. But He’d found his soulmate and from what he knew they had a happy life together. In a world where one in four people found a soulmate that was something special. 

“Who knows maybe they’re a hellion like me.” Gendry shifted, “It still new to me.”

“That’s not a problem.” Almost hesitantly Davos continued, “if you have any questions, feel free.”

“I may take you up on that, thanks again Davos.” Gendry got up, “I’m going to head out.” At the door, he stopped remembering, “I'm free Wednesday nights by the way.” 

“Noted.” Davos shuffled some more papers around, and Gendry left realizing a weight he didn't even know he was carrying had been lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I'm still loving the comments and feedback everyone has for me, you guys are the best. I have to start drafting chapter 3, and I've gained a clearer idea of what I want for this fic. You've all helped with that. Thank you!


	3. No wrong answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finally returns to her childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Aryas Pov.

Arya got out of the car and bounced to pulse the blood back through her body. Finally, they were back in the courtyard of Winterfell. The sun cast an orange glow over the mix of stone and wood. Three massive stories of Victorian ingenuity and as much as Arya loved it, she sometimes found herself saying it was too much. Still, it was her family home, and she felt a familiar comfort set over herself here.

Brienne walked over to her, stretching her much longer legs. “I know you have a lot to talk about, so you don’t have to come back to the apartment with me.”

Arya nodded, “I appreciate that” Arya was close to Brienne, had been since she met her at the gym. After Arya came back from Bravos, Brienne had extended an invitation to her warehouse apartment in Brooklyn. She had sold the idea to her parents because she would be closer to Northland University.

Brienne gave Arya a quick hug while Podrick gathered their bags. He stopped by Arya, “Fun time right?”

“It was good, a nice break before--” she gestured to her leg, “you know.”

“Yeah,” He shifted, “congrats by the way. On the soulmate thing, that is.”

“Thanks, Pod, have a safe ride back with Brienne.” Arya ended, Podrick looked like he wanted to say more but just continued on the way to Brienne's trunk. 

Arya walked around the back of the car to grab her bag. Everyone had begun to do their own thing, Sansa had gone inside, Jon and Theon bringing other bags into the garage. Robb was rifling through the trunk collecting the barbeque gear, his other bag on his shoulder.

“Fewer trips.” He grunted.

“I wasn't going to say anything.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad being together before we split up again.”

“It’s nice seeing you Arya, always is. Just promise me when you're at school you’ll visit us sometime.” Robb braced his arm on the trunk and then froze. His eyes were landing on the spot between his forefinger and thumb. A long silvery oval split over his hand. 

Arya stood back and watched as he shuddered. “Are you okay.”

“I'm fine.” he whispered, “this one is new.”

“You don't talk about it, your soulmate.”

Robb slammed the trunk shut, “No, I don't. It wouldn't be fair.” They started walking to one of the garages, “Jeyne, she doesn't like talking about it.”

“That seems selfish.”

“Arya.” His tone was warning her not to continue, maybe if she were younger, she would have backed off, but this was different.

“What can't say what other people are thinking.”

“No, other people are at least polite.”

Arya snorted, “So long as you never meet them then it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“It makes Jeyne upset.” Robb whispered, “To see the scars.”

“Yeah, but there's nothing you can do about it." Suddenly curious she said, "If Jeyne finds her soulmate what would you do?”

“That won't ever happen.”

“Really Robb, and how would you know.”

“Because Jeyne’s blue marked.” They stopped in the garage. He began stuffing the equipment onto one of the shelf rows.

Arya stopped, her mind working through too many things to articulate, “So, that's why you haven't even tried looking?” Robb was silent filling more things onto the shelf. “What happens Robb? What happens if you find them?”

“I won't find them. Its a 1 in 20 chance, and even if I did I wouldn't leave Jeyne.”

Arya laughed, from outside she heard Sansa yell her name over the courtyard. “That's the stupidest thing I've heard in a long time.”

“Sansa’s calling you.” He still wouldn't look at her.

“You know, if you're staying with her out of pity, then that will hurt Jeyne even more than not having a soulmate.”

“Whatever you say, Arya, just go.”

Arya turned on her heel and left the garage. She didn't know why she felt like it was so wrong but she couldn't imagine being with someone else after being a different person in a memory. She tried to remember when Robb got his soulmate. He started dating Jeyne right out of high school, that was five years ago. On the night before graduation, he got the scar under his peck. She didn't know when Jeyne got her soulmate.

Arya climbed up the stairs leading to the main house. Sansa stood holding one of the giant oak doors open. “About time Arya, I’ve been yelling for a bit.”

“Don’t mind me, just putting stuff away unlike other people.”

Sansa, like their mother just stood and cocked her head to the side, eyes narrow. “Don’t take whatever happened out on me.”

Arya shrugged by, “Sorry.” Sansa was still tense as they made their way into the house. Finally, Arya acquiesced, “I just was talking to Robb about his soulmate.”

At that Sansa deflated a little. “Don't be so hard on him. I think he’s already plenty hard on himself.”

“I wasn’t trying to be. Should someone date outside their soulmate?” Arya kept her other questions to herself. Did Robb love Jeyne? Or did he pity her? Jeyne was already sad and kept to herself most of the time, it felt like Robb had to take care of her, and frankly, Arya thought that wasn't right.

“It’s probably easier for others.” Sansa offered. Sansa had been in a relationship with one of Dad’s friend's sons, Joffrey. To say it had ended badly was an understatement. 

“I'm sure I’ll hear all about it in a second.” The foyer was large, meticulously held together by three servants that had been with the family since Arya could remember. Luwin, Hodor, and Hodors grandmother Arya embarrassingly only new as ‘Old Nan.’ When she had asked the old woman's name, she had chuckled and said all she is was an Old Nan.

Dark wood paneling on the walls which matched most of the furniture. Arya had been put in time out too many times for jumping on the antiques, something that didn't end with her. Rickon, her younger brother, gives their mom a run for her money, and the mess in the room was probably from him.

“I know how you are with mom, dad’s in his study,” Sansa said, they stopped on the landing of the grand staircase. Sansa began going up to the west wing. “Ask questions Arya, don't try to find everything on your own.”

“No promises,” Arya called out as she climbed the stairs quickly. 

The corridor was long and curved towards Ned’s office. Eddard Stark was everything Arya thought someone should aspire to be in a parent. He was supportive of her choices and pushed her to be better. She didn't know how this conversation would go with him though. 

When Sansa had come home crying with a soul mark over half her face blubbering over Joffrey breaking her heart, Ned’s took it up with his business partner, Robert Baratheon. The issue was solved somewhat amicably, and Joffrey was put on a plane to join the peace corps. She remembered her father talking to her mother about Robert one day. She recalled that her dad had said Robert was the type of friend you grew up with and they stayed because you had just known them for so long. Still, her father and Robert were good friends even with their differences.

Her father made sure to protect his family and Arya had spent three years in a Bravos boarding school convincing herself she didn’t need protection. Still, Arya felt the only person she might let herself be weak around was her father. She opened the door. Ned was sitting down at his desk, reading glasses perched over his long nose. 

His eyes crinkled when he looked up at her. “Welcome home again. I heard everyone from the courtyard.”

“And you knew it was only a matter of time before we found you.” Arya walked into the room. It smelt like books. Bran sat in the corner his pair of reading glasses on. 

“Sansa came by for a bit, said you wanted to talk to me?” Arya looked over at Bran, and Ned picked her thought up immediately, “Bran can you leave your sister and me alone for a moment.”

Bran gathered his book and journal, “So long as you don’t mind me reading in the kitchen.”

“No coffee over the books,” Ned warned.

Bran gave a quick thumbs up and left shutting the door softly behind him as he went. He had grown a lot these last years, he used to be smaller than her, but now he was lanky and long. Arya didn't understand how she was so short, she only barely beat Rickon who hadn’t even had a growth spurt yet. 

“So what is so serious that you want to talk to me alone?” 

Arya came closer to the desk and held out her hand. Ned's eyebrows shot up with confusion and then understanding.

“Are you happy?”

“Honestly, I’ve been back and forth.”

He looked over the marks on her hands, “Seems like they might be a bit clumsy, or they just work with their hands a lot.”

“I thought the same thing too,” Arya said, it was all too much and Arya's voice cracked as she continued. “Why does it feel like everything’s changed, dad?”

“Because it has,” Ned's eyes were sympathetic. She was his wayward daughter, the one that fought and tried her damndest to be independent. She was like his sister, and while he didn't have any favorite children, he always held a soft spot for her.

“This isn’t me though.” Arya blinked hard and fast. “I want to do what I want when I want. I don't want to have to worry about someone else.” 

Ned got up and stepped around his desk. He pulled her into a hug, and she fisted a hand on the back of his shirt. 

“What if I'm not what they want?” She felt stupid, like a child crying over something dumb.

“Then they aren't your soulmate.” He patted her back. “The most important thing about this is that you don’t have to change, They’ll see you, and you’ll see them.”

“Everyone makes it sound so easy.” She pulled back. 

“Of course they do, really everyone's terrified all the time. The marks, scars, they show us these other people exist, and they are made for us. But the marks mean they got hurt, we share emotions if they're strong enough, and then there are the memories. It's a lot to take in.” He grabbed some kleenex off his desk and handed it to her. “I’ll tell you what I told your siblings, what I'd tell Bran and Rickon when they get theirs too. Your life is still your own. You don't have to look for them if you don't want to, but you shouldn't settle for anything less than what you want.”

“But they’re our soulmate?”

“Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't fall in love with someone else. You and your siblings, you’re all living in this world with the capabilities of connecting with people in other states, countries. It is so much easier to find a soulmate now than when I was young. I waited four years, and when I came back, suddenly mine was right before me.”

Arya nodded, she had heard the story before. Mom and her quest for a soulmate, which led to her finding Ned through his brother. 

“Take your time, even if they find you, if you’re not ready tell them that you need some time.” He pulled her into another hug. “They’ll understand. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” She answered. “I just needed to hear that.” 

“You’re welcome, if you're not too embarrassed to discuss things with me you can at any time, or you can always chat with your mother.”

Arya gave a small smile, “I’ll keep that in mind.” She started to leave when he called out to her.

“I know you've spent a lot of time with your siblings this last week,” He chuckled, “But stay the night, I’ve missed you and wouldn't mind having you show me up in archery.”

“So long as you tell Nan to make her fruit and cheese tarts.” she answered she was closing the door when she added, “Love you, dad.”

She heard him answer back, and the door click shut. She felt so much better. Everyone had told her the cool things about having a soulmate, but her dad told her what she needed to hear. From that Arya had her answer, she would wait.

She was making decisions for her life, no regrets. Now she just needed to survive college, and find a job. Jon came around the corridor, and an idea sparked.

“Hey, Arya, Dad in his office?” 

“Yeah, I actually want to ask you something before you go in there.”

He stopped in front of her, “What’s up?”

“Are there any positions available at The Wall?” Jon was one of the fighters and supervisors at the gym, while she wanted to get a job, she didn't want it easy and would prefer to do something she loved, The Wall had both.

“There is,”Jon's eye’d her, a smile tugging at his lips, “What did you have in mind.”

“I would love to teach women's self-defense classes.”

“We do hire freelance teachers, and I know Benjens been thinking about ways to up the female clientele.” Jon crossed his arms, “I’ll call and talk to him about it.” 

“I want to earn it.” She added quickly, “Just because Uncle Benjen and you both run the place doesn't mean I should work there because I’m family.”

“Of course.” He walked over to Ned’s door, He put his hand on the handle, “You do know you're a shoe-in though, after all, who can resist learning from The Cat of the Canals.”

Arya blushed, “That was one time.” She remembered when she was twelve toting around that nickname pretending she was an assassin. 

“Who knows, you might want to embrace it.” He appeared contemplative, “It would actually make a good fighters name.”

Arya just shook her head, “I’ll talk to you later.” She left, running the idea through her head, women's self-defense, taught by The Cat of the Canals. She found she didn't entirely hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, college is over! I graduate the 19th and am finally able to focus. Thank you all so much for reading and waiting, gendrys chapter is also shortly on its way.


	4. Not as expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry's first dream, and how he deals.

Gendry went to sleep following the rules of that stupid article he read. He ate a bunch of oats, a banana, and almonds. Essentially he had breakfast for dinner. He made sure that he set his alarm, and tried to go to sleep.

He laid there for a bit but couldn't find it within himself to be tired. He counted sheep feeling like an idiot, and desperate. He began daydreaming a bit, and slowly he found himself on a playground.

He didn't know why his mind placed him there. He tried to think of something else, but still on a playground. He was swinging on a jungle gym. He quickly realized that he was finally asleep. Relieved that he finally was watching a memory, he ignored the niggling sensation of being unable to move and let himself be in the moment.

All the kids were wearing uniforms. Boys were wearing in slacks, collared white shirts, and ties. Girls in skirts, tights, white shirts, and blazers. 

“Hey horse face.” he heard called out behind him. Anger and anxiety bit into his stomach as he turned. A taller girl surrounded by two others flanked her. She had a short blond bob and a hawkish nose. Sneering she continued, “who gave you permission to be on the jungle gym.”

“No one.”

“Exactly, now what are we going to do about that?”

“Well I think I’m going to have to find someone named no one to ask them for permission,” he sassed back, his voice was a lighter pitch, childlike and feminine. “unless that's your name, are you no one?”

One of the girls in the back smothered a giggle. The blond bob squinted her eyes. “Get. Off. The. Jungle. Gym.”

“You. Sound. Like. An. Idiot.” he enunciated back. He was sitting on top, His legs swung out, lazily. He was amused finding he wanted to make whoever the girl was angry. Gendry didn't know why he wanted it, just that he did.

“Kay,” she gestured to one of the girls. “make sure the teacher on duty is looking elsewhere.”

His legs stopped swinging. On his wrist there was a little green bracelet watch, “Are you going to get me down in the next five minutes. Or are you going to watch me.”

“Surround her,” she said, but he was still at least three feet above the girls. One started to climb, on the opposite end of the gym, and he felt his body tense.

This was a waiting game, two on the ground, and one trying to push her off. It wasn't fair, but he felt determined not getting caught.

When the girl inched closer, he quickly turned and pushed a shoe hard on the girl's fingers, she yelped and backed up, before he swung upside down and sprinted for the school building. Blond bob also shot out following him quickly.

He was running towards the building when he felt a violent tug back. Tumbling on the ground, Blond Bob tried to pin him down, but he kicked and struck. On one punch he hit Blond Bob in the jaw, but felt his thumb pop out of place and cried out. 

Gendry was frustrated, he knew how to win this, but was helpless to watch as he was pummeled. Blond bob struck over and over again. He just wished it would stop. It was hazy. Finally, she got up and rubbed her hands on her skirt. Shouting from a distance and it faded to black. 

Gendry shot up in bed and felt nauseous. He scrambled to his bathroom and heaved. What the hell? He just watched his soulmate get her ass beat, and he couldn’t do anything. He also was nursing a bad headache. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his head. 

He was so frustrated, his blood humming with losing the fight like it was one of his own. He knew he needed to escape. Is this what it was like, being prisoner to memories in dreams. He had liked it initially, but he felt so uprooted. He got up and quickly threw on some shoes. 

He grabbed his phone ignoring the time and sent a text to Hot Pie. I’m coming over, just had a dream, need to talk.

He grabbed his keys and left. Walking down the hall, he saw Renly jiggling his keys. They never interacted much, but Gendry sometimes caught him frequenting the same circles as him from time to time. It wasn’t until dating Loras that Renly dropped off the radar and moved in next door.

Renly smiled, “Going out?”

“Something like that.” He wondered if he should get into it. 

”Well if you ever need to talk.” It wasn’t the first time Renly had offered. Loras had come over with some scones his sister had made and invited him over for drinks. Renly had seemed uncomfortable to have Gendry in his house, something Gendry didn’t really understand.

“I may take you up on that, later.” 

Gendry went towards the staircase and looked over his shoulder to see Renly still watching him. He gave a half-hearted wave and started rushing down the stairs.

Outside he felt like running but knew it would be weird at night. He began walking to Hot Pies apartment. He replayed the memory in his head. His soulmate has sass. She probably attended a private school from all the kids in blazers. She was smaller or younger than other people, but that didn't stop her from picking fights with them. 

She didn’t have any scars, but after that fight, he figured she was lucky. He knew more than others that not everything that hurt you left a mark. 

He continued another block before he got to the bakery Hot Pie lived over. He buzzed the button a couple of times. Finally, after the fifth buzz, he heard an agitated voice croak out.

“Seriously?” 

“I just need to talk about it.”

“And you chose in the middle of the fuckin night to come over.”

“Open up. You owe me.”

The door clicked, and Gendry rushed in. He felt a pang in his chest. Hot Pie wouldn’t be the first person he turned to when these things happen. He would have turned to his mother. He climbed the stairs two at a time to get to the third floor where Hot Pie lived. 

The door was already open. Hot Pie leaned against the frame. “What happened?”

Gendry walked into the apartment. It was cramped, reminding him of where he lived when he was younger. He shook the thought out of his head. It'd been a while since he last thought of that.

“Well out with it.” Hot Pie repeated, Wearing an oversized burger shirt, his boxers had actual pies on them and if it was any other time Gendry may have needled him about it. His hair was a giant curly mop, and he looked like he was struggling to grow out a beard.

“I had a dream.”

“Yeah? And?”

“It was my first memory dream.” Gendry huffed out he expect Hot Pie was smart enough to pick up the subtext.

“Yeah, we discussed that you get those.”

“Fuck.” Gendry sat on the couch and braced his hands over his legs to stop them from bouncing. “Yeah, Pie, kinda underplayed how weird and realistic it would be.”

“Well, what did you expect?” 

“Not that.”

Finally, he asked, “What was so bad that you had to come over to talk about it?”

“My soulmate got her ass kicked in elementary school.” Gendry answered, “I know not jaw-dropping stuff, but it really sucks that no one told me I was a fucking prisoner to this process.”

“Hell of a way to start I guess.” Hot Pie closed the door. He went into his kitchen, a small box with barely any space and an open wall, and grabbed two beers sitting on the counter.

“Has that ever happened to you?”

“Kinda, I’ve never seen my soulmate get her ass kicked.” He trodded over, then sat down on the old couch. “They’re warm. Which means their shit.”

“It’s fine.” 

“Naw, you’re getting the same way you get after losin’ a fight.”

“No Shit?” Sarcasm dripped from the statement, and Hot Pie lifted his hands in surrender.

“Just sayin,” Hot Pie sat down and cracked a beer, then passed it to Gendry. 

He took a swig and grimaced over the lukewarm liquid. “Thanks, but it’s shit.”

“I warned you.” Hot Pie took a sip of his beer, “Memories are everything good, bad and ugly.”

“And the feelings, the pain.” 

“Now you know why I was freaking out in high school. I’ve seen my soulmate on dates, drunk and hungover.” Hot Pie chuckled, “She almost drowned once. So I get it.”

“I don’t know if I'm comfortable beating up elementary school students, but I want to.”

Hot Pie shrugged, “Get used to it. But if this is you after one memory, then you may as well move in.”

Gendry shot him a dirty look. “Not likely.”

“Too bad, it’s been kinda lonely.” 

“What, your right hand not getting the job done?” Hot Pie choked on his beer and slugged Gendrys arm.

“Dick, last time I buzz you up.” Hot Pie replied, “How was the date with Ros anyway?”

“Bust. It kills a mood to be like, ‘I’m thinking of someone else.’”

“That’s the thing, Gen. We’re all thinking of someone else.”

“Not good enough.”

“Oh right, only the best for you.”

“I have standards.” 

“Yeah, low ones.”

“Pshh.” Gendry finished his beer and placed it on the coffee table. “Can you blame me.”

“That the worst part, I can’t.”

“Things not working out with that waitress?”

“Nope.” Hot Pie leaned back and propped his feet up on the table. “She found whoever she was supposed to be with, dropped me like the rock I am.”

“That’s fucked.” Even if they shouldn't be dating in the first place, who got to decided what they could and couldn't do? An Ideal partner based on what? Scientists have been trying to figure it out for the last fifty years. Still, people who were the happiest tended to have found their soulmate.

“It is what it is.” Hot Pie sniffed. He had been dating that girl for a month, but Gendry knew the only reason Hot Pie dated her was that he was lonely.

Gendry changed the subject, “The seasons scheduled.”

Hot Pie piped up, “Great if you give me a copy I can schedule the days off.”

“The first one is kickboxing, September 8th.”

“I’ll be there. Someone’s got to pick up your teeth.”

“Yeah, glad I got you Pie.”

Hot Pie hummed, “Well, stay as long as you want, I’m getting to bed.”

Gendry rested his back on the couch. He fell asleep, and when he woke up the next morning while he couldn't recall a dream, he could feel a soothing presence teaching him how to punch right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter, I love writing this fic. I just hope I'm doing it justice. I've learned a lot about my writing in the meantime. 
> 
> You guys are perfect, thank you again for the comments. You help me continue to push out this story.


	5. Moments Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Brienne chat, she has a dream later with a startling revelation.

It had been a week since Arya came back to live with Brienne. Her mother was ecstatic that Arya had finally gotten a soulmate, and she wanted to celebrate. Sansa reasoned with Cat until she reluctantly dropped it. Arya couldn't blame her mother though, as far as she could tell her soulmate was normal, she wasn't Robb or Sansa struggling through life.

She’d started keeping notes on the memories. Just in case. She’d had only two more memories since then, one of her soulmate finding and returning a wallet, and another of him making a mother’s day card at school. Recently she started catching whiffs of something spicy and woodsy. 

She smelled it again right now. Her computer was on her lap, a blanket thrown over her always too cold feet. She was checking her second bank account, outside of the one she got from being a Stark. Even with Theon paying her first half of rent she would have enough rent for only two months. Adulting is hard. 

She opened a planner and started a budget. Benjen couldn't meet with her yet, but he was interested in her idea for teaching self-defense. It was enough, and she really did want to earn her spot.

Brienne came in wearing a tank and tights holding a shopping bag from the liquor store down the street. “Still up?”

“Yeah, making sure everything is in order.” Brienne knew about how Arya didn't want to use her family's money. Brienne was the same, only dipping her fingers into her trust fund to initially rent the place they were staying. 

Rent in Brooklyn was obscene, so when Brienne talked about needing a roommate, Arya had jumped on the chance. It wasn’t the prettiest neighborhood, Sansa and Cat visited when she moved in, and Cat had asked if Arya was sure she wanted to stay here. Ironically Sansa had been on Arya’s side. 

The apartment was a converted warehouse with exposed brick walls. Brienne said it felt natural in comparison to the apartments she had seen in Manhattan, usually with twice the amount in rent. 

“I don’t see how it couldn’t be. It’s the first month. If everything went to hell, then we both should move back in with our families.” 

“Everything’s going surprisingly well.” Arya just needed a stable job, and with growing dread, money for textbooks.

“Ah, so unless the world is on fire then it can't be that great?” Brienne laughed, she walked behind the kitchen island. Arya watched her from the large sectional.

“Not exactly, I’m just sorting out a plan. I want to get this right.”

Brienne snorted, “If we were close to drowning someone would swoop in and pull us from the water.” She pulled a couple of vegetables from the fridge. “I hate metaphors, but you understand what I’m getting at. Want some dinner?”

“Yes and yes.” Arya placed her laptop beside her. She got up from the couch and stretched. 

“What did you get up to today?”

“I went for a walk, and finished my resume.” Arya flicked on another light in the kitchen, making the yellow lights glow further into the apartment. 

“It’s not a blank page I’m guessing?” Brienne was cutting into a bell pepper.

“How do you figure?”

“You're not punching something,” Brienne pointed her knife to the punching bag in the corner. One of the few pieces of furniture that Arya had added to their home. 

Arya blushed, “I’m not that violent.” She rubbed her knuckles into her sides.

“Whatever you say,” Brienne opened the drawer next to her, “If you’re in here you may as well help.”

Arya grabbed the potato peeler and a bag. “I looked up some other places just in case.”

“Congratulations.” Brienne hip bumped Arya. She glared back. “No, it’s good you’re trying.”

“Maybe if I were built like you I’d get hired on the spot. It's like you forget how big I am sometimes.”

“I don't, I just like using it against you.”

“Giant.”

“Squirt.” Brienne shot back. They both smiled at each other. Arya started quartering the potatoes. “If you need to use me later to show how to fight a bigger appointment I’m free.” 

“Thanks,” Arya finished and moved on to a zucchini. It was nice to talk about it, even if she didn't usually get nervous she was when it came to this.

“Because you're so nice I’ll cut these super thin.“ Brienne shook the onion at her. 

“Won't make me hate them less.”

"Don't be such a picky eater."

"I can be a picky eater when I have someone else to eat the things I hate." At that Arya stopped. “Do you ever think about how your soulmates supposed to complete you?” She started dicing baby carrots. Her knife the only sound with the exception of their breathing.

"Not overtly," Brienne laughed, “Besides I’m not exactly made for a soulmate Arya.”

“You almost sound like Robb.” 

“Seriously though, look at me.” Brienne gestured down at herself. “I'm too independent, I throw my own punches and can fix my own sink. I would probably kill the poor man if I ever met him.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s what everyone else has said.” Brienne grabbed all the potatoes and moved to the stove, “It’s fine, not a problem.”

“Wouldn't he technically know you're built like a tank.” Arya gathered the rest of the food onto a plate and set it down by Brienne, “A hot tank I might add.”

“You’re sweet.” She forked the potatoes around the pan, adding a pinch of salt and pepper.

“I’m also right, aren't I?” Arya hadn’t seen her soulmate in her memories, but she’d only had three. Maybe she’d get to see him in some eventually, but it hadn’t happened yet.

“Sure, if it lets us drop this topic we can just agree.”

Arya leaned up and jumped to sit on the opposite counter, “So I’m right.”

“Whatever,” Brienne tested a potato and then added the rest of the vegetables. “Are you taking core humanities this semester?” 

“Yeah, you?”

“No, just wanted to know if you wanted my textbook. You’ll have to see if its right first but I never did get around to selling them back to the university.”

“I’ll take you up on that, thanks.” 

“It’s no problem.”

“How many semesters do you have left?” 

“If everything goes according to plan, this one. I’ve been there long enough.”

“Right as I get to school too, we should do something to celebrate.” 

“We will. I’m just saying you may need to share your punching bag.” 

“I don’t mind.” There was that smell again wood and spice. Arya held her breath. 

Brienne turned off the stove. Arya slid off the counter and started gathering plates and silverware. 

“Poor person’s meal done right.” 

“Vegetable Hash. Again.”

“Make some toast if you want to spice it up.” Brienne opened the fridge and grabbed mustard. “I’ll never get tired of it. So Netflix and kinda chill?”

###### 

Arya was in the apartment again. The woman was crying, packing things into a suitcase. She was standing, and she could tell her soulmate was taller than the last time she’d dreamed of him. She was packing things too.

“It's fuc—”

“Don’t start Gendry. Just don’t.” It was an uncomfortable situation, but Arya finally had heard her soulmates name, and she made sure she played the sound around her head as the scene continued in front of her.

“You paid rent. I know you did.”

“It doesn’t matter.” his mother was older, streaks of grey at her temples. Even Arya could tell that hard work was taking its toll on her. “We leave tomorrow.”

“It’s too soon. They should give us at least a month or week.”

“Please—”

Arya interrupted again. “We should talk to the landlord, he can—"

“Stop!” His mother stopped her hands shaking as she put them on her face and took a shuddering breath. Arya was silent, but the confusion and unfairness of it all sat in her chest. “I know. I know you don’t understand why we were evicted. It won’t make sense to you at least now.”

“That's bullsh—” another interruption and even Arya was getting kind of annoyed.

“It is what it is Gendry. Keep packing.” She started to cough, Arya wanted to wake up. Like someone was squeezing her heart or lungs. She didn't know if it was from anger or heartbreak. 

“Guess It doesn’t matter.” Arya stood up quickly. “I’m going.”

“What?” 

“I need to get out.”

“You can’t Gendry.”

“Watch me.” Guilt wedged its way in between all the other emotions. Even while his mother looked close to tears, she was already slamming the door behind her. 

On the ground level, she walked past a front office with a fat man behind a window who shot her a dirty look. Outside it had just finished raining, and she was walking down the street. 

Walking under scaffolding, she, or as she had begun to think of them as they, ignored people begging for money and wobbling down the sidewalk. So many things were happening, but she saw a sign that had her actual heart jump to her throat. Bedford-Stuyvesant Liquor store, he lived in Brooklyn or at least he did.

She hopped into the street rushing across. Still walking, he wasn't paying attention and when he jaywalked into traffic a second time a car in the other lane running a stop sign cuffed him. The jagged end of a bumper sliced into the back of his calf while he turned onto the asphalt. 

Instead of stopping the car sped off, and Arya was trying to stop the blood from seeping too far down his jeans.

The last thing she heard was his voice grumble, “This fucking sucks.”


	6. Making it work

The semester started, adding another thing to Gendry’s plate. He had emailed all his professors his boxing schedule and explained that he would be in class except for well when he wasn't. There was only so much he could do. Usually, he arrived to class fifteen minutes early just so he could corner the professor into some sort of agreement.

He was the third person in the class. He nodded towards the other two guys and chose a seat at the second workbench. He knew his professor in passing but this was his first class with Professor Mott, and from what he heard, he’s a hard ass. 

Gendry plugged in his headphones and started to listen to some classic rock. Usually, he just listened to music, but his latest memory was of his soulmate dancing around her bedroom to Crazy Train. He actually envied her, he’d seen bits of her house and family and could tell they were close. He’d also seen the stark differences in between how she was at home versus outside.

He was able to relax for all of a couple minutes before there was a shift at his table. He opened one eye and Beric, one of his classmates from last semester gave him a two finger salute. He plucked his earbuds out.

“Nice seeing you here,” Beric said.

“Yeah, how’ve you been?”

“Already waiting for the semester to end.”

“Aren't we all? So have you taken Mott before?”

“Naw, first time for me.” Beric leaned back in his chair, “I heard he groups according to tables for group projects though.” A couple of other students seemed to be eavesdropping, already one got up from their empty table and joined another group.

“Hows Thoro’s?”

“He’s good, supposed to be here too. Plan to save him a seat if you get me.”

“Loud and clear.”

“You know you usually don't talk much about yourself.” 

Gendry laughed, “So interested in me then? What’d your wife think.”

“That I need to get out more, summer break was more work and less play if you catch my drift.” Beric sighed, “You still fighting in the semester.”

“Yeah.”

“I got your back again if you need it.”

“Thanks.”

“Not like I’m doing it for free, I just know you pull your weight with the class assignments.” 

“So you're sitting here for the grade?”

“That and your charming company.”

Gendry snorted, and Berics friend Thoros entered the room. He swept his eyes over everyone before seeing their table. He quickly made his way over making their group complete. 

“Campus is too fucking large. I had to park at the garage for the mall then bus here.” Thoros clattered into the chair. A large gallon of water plopped on the table. “You’d think they would make the bus free to students.”

“You look too old to be a student.” Beric moved his own water over. 

“Pot calling the kettle black,” Thoros looked over at Gendry. “Nice seeing you still in class. Same as last semester?” 

Gendry just nodded. He was friendly with both but knew they were closer to one another than they were to him. Still, they went out and drank beers every so often. The class had mostly filled up at this point. 

Beric and Thoros straightened in their seat when another man entered the room. Gendry took from their queue putting his phone away.

Mott was a tall, lanky man, he gave the chalkboard a quick wipe with the eraser and mumbled something under his breath. 

“Welcome to Welding 489, Creative Welding. I hope you're here for the right reasons. I once had someone take this class because they thought it would be fun.” His eyes scanned over the class. “This may seem like an easy course because ‘creative’ is in the title, but you will have to prove your place.”

“This class is supposed to show you advanced techniques using methods you should be familiar with to make new forms. If you are not familiar, then familiarize yourself quickly as this is a hands-on course for yourselves and the groups you have sat with.” Mott looked over at Gendry's table and nodded towards Thoros.

The lecture continued, Mott handing out the syllabus to the class and going over the requirements and course objectives, at attendance he paused and sighed. 

“I get it, life happens. I have a strict attendance policy. You may miss two classes total, every class afterward will drop in a letter grade. Which if you missed two classes shouldn’t be that high anyway.”

Gendry clenched his jaw but remained focused on the lecture. Mott went over the equipment and safety before touching on plagiarism. 

“I have three projects that are mandatory. Two must be done with your group. Firstly something that explains who each of you are in a medieval weapon and a piece of furniture. Finally, something you do yourself accompanied by a project proposal. As you can see on your syllabi the deadlines are listed, they are non-negotiable. Lastly, you have to be here for critiques, which are the following day.

Beric shot Gendry a grimace. He was feeling the pressure, he mentally counted if he could pull this off. A C or D was still a passing grade, Gendry didn't want that, but knew he could stretch it. He might need to change his schedule, but he could pull it off. Now he just needed to talk to the professor. 

“You each will have personalized code to get into the workshop, and so long as a door to the building is unlocked, and you can get in, then you can use the equipment. Your first assignment begins today. It's a medieval weapon, it could be ornamental or practical. A research paper should accompany it.” Mott asked if there were any questions, after a couple of seconds in silence he started gathering his materials and said, “Dismissed.”

Gendry stood up from the workbench. Beric and Thoros checking both their watches.

“Good luck,” Thoros said, Beric nudged him before leaving. “We might go out for a beer and pool later if your down. It’s the usual place.” 

Gendry nodded, “Maybe, see ya later.” he mostly said it to reaffirm that he wouldn't drop the class. He got up and stood in the back of two other students who waited to talk to Mott.

“I thought I asked if anyone had any questions.” One student shifted, and Mott sighed, “Lay it on me.”

“I was just wondering how much time we have to spend on each project.”

“Each project has a deadline, time is free for you to use as you see fit in the meantime, just need to get into class.” He shouldered his bag. “Anything else?”

The student left, and Mott looked between Gendry and a guy in a hoodie. 

“You first,” Gendry said.

“I have a family reunion next week. It's in Florida, and I’ll be gone for the entire week.”

“So you're telling me you have a family reunion in Florida, and you’ll miss the entire week.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, and?”

“Well, I was wondering if I can be excused an extra day.” 

“No. Next.” the kid grumbled and left. 

Gendry sighed. “Hello Professor Mott, my names Gendry. I wanted to tell you that I box and it’s my season so I may miss some classes.”

“How many are we talking here?”

“It depends, so far I count eight.”

“You should drop the course then.”

“Not happening.”

“Fine your money.”

“Listen, I apologize in advance. But I want this to be my job, but my current job, for now, takes me out of class. I’m a hands-on learner, I can make it up, whatever you want.”

“I have an attendance policy for a reason. Even with straight A’s on the assignments, you being gone six more times is too much. It’s a failing grade.”

“I can be here when the class isn't scheduled, or sit in on other classes.” Gendry persisted, he knew there had to be a loophole somewhere. “I’m not asking for this to be handed to me, I’ll work for it.”

Mott stopped, “I’ll think about it. You said your name was Gendry?”

“Yes.”

“Heard about you, I hoped I wouldn’t have you in class.” Mott began to leave, “Mikken said you were persistent.”

Gendry kept up with him, “I don’t make excuses, I won't be here because I’m doing something else. I figured I should warn you.”

“It won't be any easier in class then it will be outside it.” Mott sighed, “Let me know the days you’ll miss beforehand, and for now you’ll double the amount of studio time. The classrooms have cameras, and your code will let me know when you're there. It’s not a yes.”

But it wasn’t a no either, Gendry thanked him and left. Now he needed to see if he could make changes to the schedule with Davos.

The gym was busier at night. Davos was in his office talking on the phone, he held up a finger, and Gendry leaned against the door.

“Yes, I understand. You know my stance on your marketing techniques.” Davos said. Red crept up his neck as he responded, “I have a say in how my fighters are represented, so no.”

“I don’t care if that's how he wants things done!” Davos spit out. Gendry lifted up his hands as if to say he could come back but Davos held his hand up to stop him. Gendry got closer where he could hear bits from the other side, and he began to understand why Davos was so frustrated.

“I have a business to run, we can iron out the details later.” Davos hung up the phone, “Blighted witch she is.”

“You never did get along with the network did you.”

Davos let out a loud hah, “Think they can get their brand on everything. Even Shireen's Da told me to give her what she wants.”

“Will you?”

“I don't want too, but she does know her way around a man's head, I'll give her that.”

“Play harder to get, you can’t let people know your soft, they'll take you for a ride.”

“Truer words never were spoken, so what can I do lad?”

“Scheduling, I have a professor who won't budge but is willing to so long as I'm as present as possible.”

“How many days specifically are we talking?”

Gendry pulled out his syllabus, flipping to the last page. ”The eighteenth of October is a mandatory class day and November eighth.”

Davos eye’d his own calendar. “I’ll have to rearrange some of the fightings, this will also make changes to travel, you know that.”

“Yes,” Gendry replied, “Why would that be an issue.”

“Well on my calendar it looks like there is an opening, you’re not going to like it.”

“Is it in the north?”

“It's in the Apple,”

“Pass.”

“Gendry, if you want to go where the money is you need to have an open schedule and be open to travel. Currently, you don't have either.” Davos thumbed his watch, “I want to help but so far the only way your going to fight these days is if you skip class or we reschedule and travel. I’ll give you a minute to work it out, no doubt you still need to talk to the school.”

“I got it, I’ll get back to you.”

“Do, tonight preferably. The network needs to know which roster I’m gonna put you on, and you know how Shireen gets with itineraries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while, I still appreciate everything everyone has been saying. Life sure loves to throw a wrench into things! You guys are all fantastic I really like writing this fic, so ima keep coming back to it.


	7. Slight Cough

Arya wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, careful not to spill the coffee she just got from the street vendor. It was already a week into the semester, and she still needed a Psychology textbook. She thought it was nice that her professor put the first two chapters online, but now she had to suck it up and buy a physical copy.

She found a used copy online and arranged to meet some guy, _LeTLooseFootLOoSE_ , at some used bookstore in Flatbush. She had cringed at the name, but 20$ for a book that usually totted 190$ was almost too good to be true. 

She coughed, her throat feeling a tickle that might hint at a cold later. She thought it must be stress induced. Benjen had said they would meet up to talk about the Self Defense course, but he was at some fighting conference in Colorado. She didn’t know when he would get back.

She almost tripped over a curb but caught herself. It was too early. Steam rose from a manhole in front of her. The sky was overcast, the air crisp enough to burn her nose and fingers. It wasn’t the worst day, but it was more curl up in bed with a cup of soup weather. 

The bookstore split into a basement and art gallery. Downstairs the musty scent of books welcomed her. Someone welcomed her in, and she nodded. Only one other person was in the store reading. She walked over to one of the armchairs situated in the corner and sat down. 

Looking at her phone, she saw she was on time, and crossed an ankle under her leg while she waited. She decided to go through the class readings online but grew bored after reading several pages of dense fundamentalists going through emotional behavior. Suddenly she found herself on her browser.

She typed into the search engine Gendre, then Gentry, and Gentrie. Each time she noted the people with the name, and their professions. She supposed one looked like he might be related to the woman she had seen in her dream, another one lived two hours away.

Gentry was an actual word and topped the first in the number of people with it as a name. She tried Gentrie next. Google immediately showed a news article about an armed robbery that went wrong, a Gentrie Talbert aged 22 in Ohio State Prison. She didn’t even finish the article.

She sighed, lately she wanted to know more. It wasn’t until Brienne commented on how she had been napping more than usual that she became aware of it. She ignored Brienne and drank more coffee.

Gentry or whoever he was, was growing on her. She learned he was creative, having dreams of him using a blowtorch and a hammer on a metal sculpture of a deer. Being surrounded by heat while he listened to Rocketman. It made her wake up giddy and warm. Honestly, it was one of her favorite things that had happened since she got a soulmate.

She coughed again, the student at the other table glanced at her like she was annoyed. Arya made it a point to mouth sorry and drink some more coffee to coat her throat. Arya looked at the time again and saw fifteen minutes had passed. It irked her that the person selling her the book was late, especially when she could be in bed. Nope, she stopped that train of thought.

A couple more minute passed before a guy thudded into the store. His clothes, dotted with bleach spots, distressed, and his shaggy blonde hair sticking out from under a beanie, added to whatever hipster vibe he had going. He looked between Arya and the other student.

“Which one of you needs a psychology book?”

“That’ll be me.” Arya stood, pocketing her phone and pulling out her wallet.

The guy came over. He didn't smell very good. Arya fought to wrinkle her nose. He plopped down in the other armchair, swinging a drawstring bag. “So I was thinking a hundred for the book.”

“You said twenty on Craigslist.”

“I just came from Greenwich,” he stated.

“And?” Arya kept her voice tight.

“It took a while for me to get here, so hundreds fair.” He shrugged.

“Not Bloody likely,” Arya answered, “If you wanted to meet in Manhattan we could've, so keep your book.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” he held his hands up in mock surrender, “I figured I’d try and get some extra cash, can you blame me.”

“Yes, I can.” Arya pulled out a twenty. “Is the book here or not.”

He pulled open the bag and grabbed a beaten book out, “Here it is.”

“What did you do to it? Use it for kindling?”

“Naw, it's just tight in here is all.”

“Whatever, Can I see it.”  
“Why?”

“I want to see if it has all of its pages.”

“Sure, sure.” He handed the book over, Arya grabbed it. She sat down again and scooted a bit back from the guy. 

She quickly thumbed through the pages at the bottom to make sure all the pages were there. She opened up sections of the book and saw writings in the margins. “Really, you think the Freudian theory has good fundamentals?”

“Kinda, I mean for his time, the theory was able to be applied to psychology as a whole.”

“Right,” She stretched the word out sarcastically, ”He didn’t generalize people into genital stages to argue around homosexual males being stuck on the anal stage, or even women having Electra complexes. It's laughable. There's no scientific evidence proving his theories--”

“And yet he’s one of the forefathers of Psychology.” The guy shrugged, “I'm not saying it’s right, I'm saying it’s applicable for his time, it doesn't stop that he probably had some serious mommy issues.”

“Your a psych major aren't you?” Arya asked.

“Yup, you too?” 

“Engineering.” 

“You could switch if you wanted.”

“More my brother's wheelhouse.” Arya replied, “So long as your margin notes are smart, you get your twenty.”

“I’ll take it.” He answered. Arya passed him the note.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” 

“Wait,” he quickly blurted. “It might seem weird, but I’m not really from round here, you don't seem to bad.”

“Well, that's one of the best compliments I've had this year,” Arya replied dryly. 

“Really.” He laughed, “I’m Lommy.”

“Right.” Arya shrugged. “Just to let you know, this is weird, and you're not really my type.”

“No problem, you're not mine either. Usually, I like people who are tall, tan, with blue eyes, typically with a dick but I’ve been known to change it on occasion.”

Arya shrugged, “Not the worst taste in the world. You're at North?”

“Two semesters left to go.”

“Maybe we’ll hang out then.”

Lommy stood, then grabbed his bag. He and Arya left the store together. They exchanged numbers. Arya thought to herself it wouldn't be too bad to have someone to hang out with on campus. 

“I’m going this way,” Lommy said.

“I'm the opposite.” She looked at her phone. “It was nice meeting you Lommy, and I’ll see you on campus.”

“Deuces.”

“Don't make me regret adding your number,” Arya shouted after him. He laughed while he walked away. 

Arya sighed and shook her head. She wanted to get more errands done but figured it would be best if she went to bed. On the subway to get home a man played the violin, and even though people prefer not to, she gave him a dollar. 

A gentle rain fell when she came out. The neighborhood became more lively than at night. Arya nodded at everyone, more about surveying than niceties. Still, others nodded back. She unlocked her door when her phone buzzed. 

Benjen’s name popped up on the screen. She kicked the door shut behind her. It was a text, she opened it and felt a nervous tension in her throat. She unlocked her phone in the elevator.

_I’m back. Come by later to talk about your proposal._

It was so formal, and so unlike the Uncle she knew that she wondered if she should run some drills with Brienne later. The elevator stopped, Arya looked up and blinked. Sansa stood in front of her door, pacing. 

“Sans?” She walked towards her. Sansa wiped around, and Arya could see she hadn't put on any of her usual makeup. “What has you up at arms?”

“They found him.”

“What?”

“I–” She swallowed, “Can I come in first.”

As Arya got closer, she realized that Sansa was shaking. When she opened the door, she gestured towards the couch. Wordlessly Arya went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill with water. Sansa sat fidgeting when Arya sat next to her handing the water over.

“Thanks.” Sansa took a sip.

“So. You found him?”

She laughed, “Kind of.”

“What do you mean kind of.” 

“You know I’ve been trying for a while now. There were people on this forum.” She took another sip, “One guy he sent me this clip of a news anchor covering a fire that happened, and in the background, a firefighter had the same outline of my scar.”

“Do you know for certain?” 

“No, the clip was blurry. But I want this. I want this so badly.” Her eyes started watering, “And if there's even a chance. I want to take it.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Just you and Bran at this point. Dad’s in Europe with Robert. Mom’s organizing another charity event. I was supposed to help her but–”

“You can’t pass this opportunity up.”

“Exactly.” She sighed, “He’s in Chicago.”

Arya hummed, “So when are you leaving.”

“I booked a flight. I leave in four hours. I just want to ask, god it's so stupid, but mom needs help with organizing the event." Sansa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Gala, I mean.”

“I’ve got it covered.”

“Really?”

“Yes, believe it or not, I can be charming like you,” Arya joked. Sansa chuckles, but then they both let silence sit between them.

Finally, Sansa broke it, “I'm scared to hope.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Arya got up, “I think you have some packing to do unless you want to borrow my clothes, and one of Brienne's suitcases.”

“No, no, I wanted to see you, and let you know.” Sansa jumped up and hugged Arya. It was then she realized Sansa was just as giddy as she was nervous.

“Of course. Now go get him.” Arya patted her back. Sansa left just as suddenly as she arrived. Leaving Arya feeling strangely aware that whoever was in the background of that clip was probably her sister's soulmate, and she wondered would it be that easy for her too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I absolutely suck at chapter names lol. Thank you all for sticking with it and having patience :D. I have so much gratitude for all of you reading, commenting, giving kudos that I die a little of happiness each time. Thank you, and a shoutout to Liv, for the encouragement. I hope you all liked this nibble of a chapter. I will, of course, start working on the next section. Feel free to keep giving me ideas, it really does help, especially if it's going in the same direction as I think it is.


	8. Fumbling

September 28th East Coast 3:42 pm

This was by far the worst cold she’d ever had. She created a mountain of tissues next to her bed trying to tidy the area. Brienne had been kind enough to buy her some Gatorade but had been a dick delivering it into the room by pushing it in with a broom.

“Sorry love, don't want to catch it.” She had chortled before she left. Nevermind that Arya was shaking with fever. Her body was sensitive and achy. Which left her feeling utterly miserable. Towards the back of her feelings, she felt some concern and realized it wasn't even her concern but Gentry or whoever that was concerned for her.

She tugged her laptop onto her lap. It’s Tuesday, and her class starts in an hour. She was heavily debating showing up. Still, she checked her emails in the hope that something had caused the class to be canceled. Instead, she had multiple emails on assignments, one from a classmate who she had exchanged contact information with, and one from her mother. 

She checked her mothers first. Catelyn had listed a basic schedule for the gala she had taken over for Sansa. It was so detailed, even going over essential talking points for dealing with possible donors. Arya snorted, before writing a quick response.

 _Hey Mom,  
I understand, don’t worry, I’ll try not to be dripping in sarcasm while we go through this event. You’ve taught me well, and I promise even if I'm known as the “wild” Stark, to be on my best behavior. Can I have a guest list with the pictures of who’s who? Sansa mentioned it before she left. Love you._

She sent the email and moved onto her inbox. She pushed some of the starred topics into a school folder. The email from the girl in her engineering classes subject line was “Please Help.” Arya read the email fighting the urge to groan. 

_Hello,_  
_We exchanged information in the first week. I’m sorry, but I caught the stomach bug going around. I would go to class, but I don't want to risk anyone catching what I have. Please, if you could write notes for me, so I don't fall behind. Us girls have to stick together, and I would love to return the favor.  
Rosalind._

Arya knew she would go to class, just because she needed this girl's help just as much as she needed hers. Also, Rosalind had been nice. Shy, and she reminded her of Sansa when she was more soft-spoken. 

She got out of bed and tugged on some yoga pants and a giant sweater. She wondered if they were clean. Packing some Saltines and Pepto, she eventually slugged her way outside then to the subway. The voice inside her head was trying to convince her to turn back, but the term adulting filtered in and out of her thoughts.

By the time she made it to campus, a fine sheen of sweat had dotted her forehead, and more had made her sweater stick uncomfortably to her back. She entered the Engineering building. It had just been built, at least that’s what she had heard from the school tour. 

She walked up the stairs panting. When she made it to the classroom, it was 3 minutes before starting. She was embarrassed to see the only seats available were in the front. She trudged down before making it to the second row, and even though it was against whatever school policy they had, turned on the voice recorder. 

The teacher came in after she propped her phone on her bag. Arya had a hard time focusing on anything in class. She copied the powerpoints word for word. She was struggling with her nose running when her professor sounded more animated. 

“Engineers are primarily problem solvers. The difference in design from other main modes of problem-solving is the nature of both the problem and the solution. Design problems are open-ended and have multitudes of solutions. Now a question for the class. Seat 2D, describe the type of problem if you are trying to determine the height of say, a snowball. Given the initial velocity and release height. What kind of problem is that?" 

The room was silent, people looking at one other. The professor's eyes settled on Arya, “Seat 2D.”

She looked at the seat seeing an engraved D then quickly thought through the question, "It’s an analysis."

"Why?"

"It only has one answer."

"Because." The professor probed.

Arya's voice broke, and she quickly coughed to fix it. "It’s not designed. If the problem were to design a device that would launch a half pound snowball to a height of at least 180 feet, then it would become a design problem."

"Correct, now if you sit in this seat again, it's 2D." Arya just nodded, while the professor moved on to someone else. 

When the class finished, Arya went to the library, fuming. Focusing on the reason she even came to school, she took pictures of her notes and sent them to Rosalind. The newest dilemma was whether or not to go to her other class. She finally relented.

Math was hell, usually her strongest subject, but today logarithms made her their bitch. Thankfully this professor avoided asking her questions and by the time she left the building the sky had turned a golden yellow. 

God, she felt nauseous. Her body clammy, she couldn’t think if she had ever been this sick before. Really, it was weird, like a pit grew in her stomach. Her head hurt, she remembered a moment when one of the bullies at private school throttled her, that was the best way to describe what she was feeling.

She wobbled over to a bench and sat down. She cradled her head. Motioning back and forth, like that would soothe the assault she felt on her body. Finally like a snap, her nose felt like it was bleeding, but when she went to stop it, there was nothing there. 

A girl passing by stopped and came over, “Are you doing okay? Would you like me to call you an uber or something.”

“I'm fine,” She mumbled. “No need to bother.”

“Doesn’t look alright to me.” Another student gathered next to the other. 

Arya felt like their faces swirl together, so many of them, a group of people watching as she fought to keep her stomach from heaving.

“Someone get this chick to a hospital.”

“Really, I’m fine.” She tried to say when she fell back. Her mind going dark.

 

When she woke up, she was in a hospital room. Her skin itched uncomfortably, and there was a riot of emotions in her head. She got up quickly on wobbled knees, dragging the IV behind her into the restroom. Arya was lucky to be over the toilet when she lost the contents of her stomach. 

What was happening, she didn't know. From the room, she heard a woman asking if she was alright. 

“Just a minute.” Arya stood in front of the sink and turned on the faucet. She rinsed her mouth out slowly. For a moment she was worried, but the scars on her hands were still a silvery white. A rush of air she hadn't realized she’d been holding rushed out. 

The reflection in the mirror wasn't what she had expected. She was pale, and her eyes framed in shadows, but across her face and nose were white, she didn't know what to call it. She tapped the mark, and it was tender, like a bruise. She grabbed the IV stand and walked back into the hospital room. 

The woman who had called her had her hair pulled back tight, a stethoscope hang over her white jacket, and of all things cat scrubs. Arya lifted a brow while she walked over to the bed. 

“What hospital am I in?”

“The Brookdale one.” The woman grabbed one of the chairs and rolled it over to the bed before sitting down. “I’m Doctor Glover.”

“So what happened.” She sat down on the bed, tugging at the gown.

“You had a moment of soulmate sensitivity.”

“Which means?” 

“You were overstimulated by the surrounding emotions of your soulmate and your environment. It only usually happens with phase zero soulmates, as rare as they are.” At Aryas blank look Dr. Glover continued. “Have you had a consultation on soulmates? Or do these terms make sense to you?”

“No.”

“Would you like me to arrange one, I’d be more than happy to help you out.”

“Maybe later. What happened?”

“You blacked out, students called 911, now you're here.” Dr. Glover got up and grabbed Arya's patient chart. She pulled a small pen from her pocket. “That's the short version, but as I said you’re a phase zero. This means that you are an anomaly, and there's more to the situation, your situation than a cold and fainting spell.”

Arya didn't care for the show that seemed to be put on and simply motioned for her to continue again.

“Soulmates are ranked on a six-phase chart. Fives are the least likely for an event like this to happen, and they also have scars that are hardly visible. It's usually due to parents not being true soulmates when they procreate. It's a generational issue, usually beginning with great-grandparents and beyond.”

“Phase one soulmates are usually the most attuned. They can see their scars, experience the same memory cravings and even smell certain things from those memories. Phase one patients are usually the offspring of mated soulmates.” 

“Phase zero means you feel more. Sometimes in memory, you feel like you're being touched. You can smell, taste, and feel the emotions more so than other phases. Some of the effects of what is currently happening to your soulmate also happen to you or vise versa.” Dr. Glover tapped Arya's board. “So what were you doing earlier today?”

“I was sick in bed, before going to school and then,” She felt stupid saying it but persisted, “I felt sicker and sat down.”

“That's it.”

“I thought I had a nose bleed.”

“But you didn't, your soulmate did.” Dr. Glover stood excitedly, “You even have to bruise over your face from whatever altercation your soulmate went through.”

Arya felt sick but for a different reason now, “So your telling me that these injuries, are because my soulmate and I were to connected.”

“Yes,” Dr. Glover placed the chart back at the foot of Arya’s bed.

“So he also got to feel how sick I was.”

“And was probably affected by it.”

Arya shivered. It’s my fault, she thought. Then she wondered whatever happened that caused her to black out may have been his. She struggled with the thought, it was neither of their faults, but she wanted the blame to go somewhere.

“How long until I can be discharged?”

“I suggest you stay the night. It would be beneficial that you relax in a safe atmosphere.”

“So staying is your professional suggestion.” Arya tried to keep herself reasonable, “I appreciate the help the hospital and yourself have given me, but I think it is in my best interest to leave.”

“Really, you should have someone watch over you, and our facilities can cover whatever may happen.”

“Like I said, I would like to leave, I have a roommate that would more than happily take care of me,” Arya wanted her phone or her clothes. “Where are my belongings.”

“And I can’t permit you to leave. You need to stay the night just for the staff to be sure you are capable of being home. In all technicality, we don't know the standing of your soulmate. It could get worse so you should stay.”

Arya’s hairs prickled on the back of her neck. “I don’t want to be here, and you can't hold me against my will.”

Dr. Glover paused, “Fine. Your clothes are located in the white bag under your bed.” 

Arya couldn't wait to leave, perhaps it was the weird enthusiasm that Dr. Glover had exuded or the fact that she was trying to take Arya's choice away from her, but she felt raw and vulnerable. Arya grabbed the bag. She didn't care if she was coming across rude to the Doctor. She sifted through till she had her phone in her hand.

Dr. Glover continued speaking even though Arya seemed to be occupied elsewhere. “Honestly I would say treat this as a learning curve, look at the intricacies of this experience and take the opportunity to meet with a specialist.”

“I’ll think about that,” She replied, “Do you mind. I need to call someone.”

Dr. Glover shrugged, “I’ll have a nurse check back with you in a couple of minutes. Honestly, you are a marvel.”

When the Doctor left, Arya felt the tension ease from her shoulders. She had her phone unlocked and already calling as she sifted her belongings out of the bag. 

“Hello? Arya, whats up?”

“Jon, I need you to pick me up now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm awful, this took a bit to write, and by that I mean a month (-_-).
> 
> The entire event felt odd to me, but I felt I needed to establish something more to this world, and the soulmate au as a whole. I rewrote this about five times, here is the one that made it. Thank you all for sticking with me, your comments and kudos remind me to keep doing this. I'm writing for me, but at this point, it's mostly for you. I love you all!


	9. Head under water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry deals with issues while waiting for a practice fight that will decide his district for the future.

September 25th West Coast 2:43 pm

Gendry woke up feeling like he had been hit with a bag of bricks. He thought only idiots got colds in the summer, and now he had one.

Davos was talking with some suits from the fights, meanwhile Gendry was pretending the sweat trailing down his body was from a workout, rather than the sick pit in his stomach. So far no one had noticed, but he saw Shireen side-eyeing him.

“You're slower than usual today.”

“Thanks.”

She just looked at him, “I'm worried about you, your bout is in an hour.”

“I’ll be fine,” Gendry replied, his reason resting on the fact he hadn't told Davos fighting in the East wasn’t an option for him. Today they were weeding down athletes for districts, which included the majority of the West. 

He had to be good enough to get into one of the fights that would allow him the schedule he had planned for. Otherwise, he’d have no other option but to go East, and with it, the added stress of travel. Gendrys stomach rolled, and he burped uncomfortably. 

“Suit yourself, but I'm letting Davos know you aren't up to shape.” Shireen excused herself, and Gendry felt like shit for a different reason now.

Aaron came over to him swinging a towel over his shoulder. “Intense, right? It gets like this every year just to primp us to marketing.”

“They need to start somewhere.”

“You’re right, some of us have to work harder to establish a brand.” He smirked, “Don’t get all crazy in there Bull.” 

Dick. Gendry shook his head and left the bench with the other participants, thinking air might cool him down. He made eye contact with Davos, who looked uncomfortable in a button down, the closest he gets to formal for these events. Davos wrinkled his brow and nodded when Gendry motioned towards the alley door.

Outside, it was ridiculously bright. It didn't smell too much like trash, which helped Gendry calm down. He would have chuckled, but would probably look mad doing it by himself. 

Davos came out shortly after. “You doin’ good? You don't look good.”

“Shireen already tell you?”

“Shireen didn't need to tell me to figure it out.” Davos swatted one of Gendry's cheeks. “You sure you're going to go through with this?”

“With what?” 

“Don't pretend with me, you’d be lucky to make it to round eight.”

“I can try.”

“You're a fool.”

“Only time to stay West.”

“Like I said, a fool.” Davos leaned back, “The agency is here, they have their eyes on you. Including the Witch.”

“So you're telling me not to fuck this up.”

“No, I'm saying I know you will, just that you have to be prepared for the consequences of this fuck up.”

“I got it.” Gendry motioned with his hand towards the door. “You have enough going on, I’ll be there, three thirty.”

Davos frowned, “You're a bloody fool.”

Gendry sniffed, more out of a runny nose than agitation. There was a drugstore just down the street, he wondered if he could take Five-Hour energy to boost him up, or at least for the love of god grab a Gatorade. 

Usually, the heat didn't affect him, but sweat trickled down his back. Inside the drugstore, he grabbed his beverage, the Five-Hour, and ibuprofen. Of all the times to get sick, he couldn’t believe it would be today.

It was even worse because his entire body felt like it was humming and he swore there was a weird distinction between what he was feeling and what he assumed his soulmate was feeling. From the general shittiness coming from inside his head, he assumed she was having just a bad a day as he was. 

Walking back to the gym he rolled his shoulders, trying to get a bit more limber. To other people on the street, he probably looked amped.

All things considering it was a nice day, if he could find just one thing good about today, there was that. He had just made it towards the front door when he heard a cough from behind him.

Turning he saw a woman. He automatically opened the door and held it for her.

“Sweet, but no.” She replied. She was tall, at least in heels she was just above him by an inch. Her hair parted down the middle rested over her burgundy blazer. She was dressed smartly, but there was something he couldn't place a finger on, sensuality? He realized it was the way she looked at him, It made him uncomfortable.

Gendry shut the door, fighting to cross his arms over his chest, “Can I help you?” It came out gruffer than he intended.

“Yes,” she tilted her head to the side, “and no.” She pulled a card out from her pocket and held it out, so he had to take it from her.

Melisandre, He read. Everything clicked into place. “You’re here from the marketing agency.”

“Not exactly.” She replied, “I’m with Baratheon. And I must say you are an interesting story.” 

“I’m an underdog you mean.”

“I would never call you an underdog.”

“What would you call me.” He wanted to grimace, he sounded like a fool, and nervous. 

“An opportunity, you’re known of, but not. Which is intriguing. I've watched videos of you.” She paused, ”Great form, a bit wild.” 

He counted to ten in his head before replying. “What sort of opportunity–” 

The door behind him opened, Davos wedging himself out, “Ah, Gendry. Shireen looking for you in back.”

Gendry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. “Thanks for letting me know.” Turning back to the door he opened it again for Melisandre, but she shook her head.

“I’ve seen everything I need.” She smiled, “Davos.” 

“Mel.” He replied. 

Melisandre’s eyes narrowed briefly, “Feel better Gendry.” She turned, pulled out her phone and walked away.

“Witch,” Davos muttered, then looked at Gendry, “Don't get me, wrong lad, I would usually never with a Lady, but I’m sure she's not one.”

“I get what you were saying before about her before.”

Davos just shook his head, “Get in here. Fights on soon.”

Gendry walked in and headed toward the locker room feeling like he was most definitely being talked about, he ignored the itching at the base of his skull.

He popped three of the pills and The Five-Hour. Grimacing at the flavor combination. 

Inside He sat down on the bench waiting for the current bout to end. Davos alternated between both him and Aaron. A sick part of him wanted the attention himself, but he shook the thought away. 

He began switching his clothes with his boxing gear, groin guard, and shorts. He was going to put a tank on but opted against it. He grabbed his tape and sat down. Like he usually did, he laced up his own shoes then began to wrap his hands slowly. 

Even if this was going to be a shit show, this is something he always did well with. Davos rejoined after Gendry finished taping himself. Davos silently handed over the head guard. 

“That bad huh.” Gendry continued to get ready.

“Aarons got it in his head that he’s already beat you,” Davos grabbed himself a towel, “So I wouldn’t complain if you knocked him down a peg.” The but hung in the air between them.

“Understood, knock him down.”

“Maybe I should go tell him you're sick.” Davos snorted, “You’re an ass just like him, in a different way, stubborn.”

“Stubborn asses are better than jack asses.”

Davos laughed outright. A bell sounded in the locker signaling the ring had been cleared. “I know you don't care if I worry, but I do. So don’t get it too badly.”

Gendry shoved his mouth guard in instead of answering. Davos held out the gloves for Gendry to push his hands in. 

Inside the ring was different, even if it was practice. Gendry was usually still, this would be the last time in a bit he would be just himself. 

Aaron was doing little hops in the corner. Gendry figured it was another way to bring attention to himself from the other marketing agencies and sponsors here. 

Davos stepped between the ropes and for the fifth time began, “In the left of the ring, Aaron Santagar standing at 5’11, weighing in at 175 pounds. In the right, Gendry Waters, Standing 5’10 and weighing in at 170.” Turning to both of them, he continued, “Keep it clean, six rounds. You can bow out at any time.” He nodded then got off the canvas. 

Gendry looked Aaron in the eye. This should be easy. The bell sounded. Aaron moving first coming in close. Gendry immediately put up his guard until Aaron came in close enough to bob and weave around a jab aimed at his face. 

Gendry hated being on the defensive but kept countering against Aarons blows. Gendry feinted a jab on the left and moved his right quick hitting hard into Aarons side. Like a glass shattering the match picked up speed. Gendry gained a burst of adrenaline which fueled his punches. Aaron got him in a hold throwing a hook in Gendry’s midsection that winded him significantly.

Gendry pushed away to distance themselves before thrusting himself towards Aaron. Alarmed, Aaron put his guard up, and Gendry went for another feint then an uppercut. The connection had Aaron sway into a combination of punches that left Gendry covered in sweat and with a busted lip. 

Gendry lead with his left fist. Even with the connections he made to Aaron, and how exhausted he’d become, he felt like this moment solidified how much of an idiot he was. Aaron wasn’t tired, he was smiling, his guard was still up even as he punched and retreated. He was toying with him.

Fuck him, Gendry thought, He delivered a right cross twice, then a left. Aaron put him in another hold. 

The bell sounded signaling the end of round one. It was hard to believe it was just three minutes. Both went back to their corners. Gendry leaned against the ropes, Davos put the water bottle to his lips, and Gendry took two gulps between shaking his head. Knowing what Davos was about to say, He gave Davos a look like he didn’t want to hear it.

Gendry stood, and the bell sounded again. Gendry just had to be quicker. He put up his guard and went for Aaron. He had the idea, to quickly weave and strike hard at Aarons left, he could still pull this out, win, he knew he could–

A wave of nausea rolled through him, and he lowered his guard. The jab to his nose was quick, and probably broke it. Gendrys mouth tasted like copper as he stumbled back, spots clouding his vision. He was about to hold his hands in surrender when a right hook knocked him so hard he saw spots. 

The next thing he knew he was laying on the mat. He couldn't really remember falling, just staring at the ceiling. Davos and three other men lifted him up placing him on a stretcher. Worse than the world that was spinning around him, he had this weird absence in his chest. Words exchanged above him.

“Jesus Aaron, this isn’t even a ranked match.”

“And? Doesn’t mean we aren’t serious.” Aaron pulled up on the stretcher. “If I weren't going after him he’d have been pissed later.”

“Didn't mean you’d have to hit him so hard his soulmate probably feel it.”

Aaron made a humming sound, “Gendry finally got a soulmate? Good for him.”

On the stretcher, Gendry mumbled “Dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I did it, my Beta got back to me and gave me a much needed go ahead and said she approves!  
> I'm so sorry it took a month and... two weeks? Everything blurs together.   
> Thank you all for the comments, I know I shirked those too, but they really pulled me out of a funk and got me to write at 2 in the morning.  
> Next chapter is being planned, I already have a sentence starting it (Wow, progress) I have a trip to Portland the 24th, so that will be fun to plan around with this.   
> I love your feedback, and I adore all of you. I'm so shocked this fic even made it over a thousand reads.


	10. Glass Half Empty

Gendry sat in an examination room wearing one of those hospital gowns. Thankfully he was allowed his boxers so he could forgo the embarrassment of walking around with his ass out. 

He felt like he was hungover. What Aaron had said haunted him, _his soulmate probably felt that_. It had never occurred to him that him fighting might affect her as well. If he sat still and controlled his breathing, he could feel the undercurrent of emotions weighing into him. 

Flickers of discomfort, confusion, and pain jingled around. He thought he was getting used to this soulmate thing when along comes something that snatches the rug from under him. What’s worse is he felt so guilty that he fought today. 

Sure he was sick, but according to a nurse that was overlooking his chart, his soulmate had been too. So somewhere god knows where some poor girl was struggling through her day when she was probably knocked out. It was one of the worst things he could think of. It was almost comical, without meeting his soulmate in the flesh he knew that she hated being weak. 

Gendry was waiting for Davos to pick him up. Something that was promised to him when he was initially dropped off. He had gone back to wrap up the event, and even with the situation turning out to be this big thing, Gendry was still disappointed. 

Sure, there wasn't a chance in hell he would have won, but now if he wanted to fight this season, he’d have to be put in a different district. It was exactly as Davos said. Aside from that worry, the sponsors, agents, the ones who were present today would pass him up. 

It was a little thing, but considering their money is what booked the hotel rooms, food, and any other accommodations he needed meant he was shit out of luck. With Davos helping, Gendry would probably be staying in Motel 6. It conjured up images of him and his mother after the big move, a place in his memories that frankly, he didn't want to be in anymore. His mother had really dropped the ball after that. He stopped himself another deep breath.

His phone buzzed, plucking it from the desk he unlocked to see a text from Hot Pie.

_Dropped by your place earlier, forgot you had the fight today. Weird bald man outside your door._

Gendry moved the ice pack from his nose grimacing. Typing with both thumbs, he replied. _In Hospital. What weird bald man._

_You got your ass kicked, sad I missed it. Some dude, he asked when you’d be back._

_Did you tell him?_ Gendry usually didn’t care but “weird bald man” seemed alarming.

Hot pie took a minute to respond. _No?_

Gendry groaned, _What time._

_I said probably around 9ish._

Gendrys phone said it was six in the evening, he’d been here for five hours and just wanted to go home and sleep. Did he give you a card or something?

_No, said it was a ‘private matter’_ Hot Pie replied.

Gendry pinched his brow which shot a bit of pain down his nose. The situation seemed so sketchy that Gendry didn’t understand why Hot Pie even bothered. He calmed down relatively easily considering whoever was outside his house would have run across him sooner or later. He sent back a simple, _Thanks for the heads up,_ then sat his phone down.

An “Ahem.” was made over by the door, and the nurse returned. “You're free to go home, Can I assume you know how to take care of your nose splint, or would you like me to give you instruction on how to shower and wash the area.”

“No thank you.” Gendry stood, “Kinda used to them now. Everything else looks all right?”

“Nothing showed up for us over here, how are you feeling?”

“I'm fine,” Gendry felt a bit better after being administered. The nurse hesitated at the door. Gendry raised a brow, “Sure there isn’t there anything else?”

“Depends,” she tapped the chart, “I know we asked you some questions about your status as a soulmate, but I see it’s relatively new to you?”

“It is.”

“I talked to your doctor, and he seemed fine with your condition for being here, but it nagged at me.” Gendry was quiet waiting for her to continue, “I didn’t want to step on his toes, but I think you should go see a specialist.”

Gendry's eyebrows rose. “For what exactly?” 

“It’s nothing to be worried about, nothing like that.” she responded, “just its usually suggested for people to know what phase they are for medical reasons. Most of it is more for psychological effects, but your issue today, the cold, it seemed more physical.” She gave a nervous laugh, “I can only heavily suggest it, but you should check.”

“No, it's fine, thanks.” Gendry smiled and nodded. 

The nurse returned the expression, “I’ll leave you to change Mr. Waters.”

A specialist, it had never occurred to him that people specialized in soulmates, but it made sense seeing how so many people were affected by soulmarks. Gendry shrugged into the same gym clothes he came in. He fought the urge to scrunch his nose. 

He didn't really want to allow time for fantasies of what could be if he and his soulmate ever met. Thought it would make it hard if they ever met, but now he gave it some thought. Would they start off as friends or enter a relationship immediately? He’d never had a serious relationship, but he could see himself making soup for her when she was sick in bed.

The healthiest relationship he’d ever heard of was Davos’s, but could he talk about soulmates with him? He caught Davos staring at that one picture of his wife in his office sometimes, he usually left him alone when that happened.

For a second Gendry just palmed his shirt then sighed. It was weird thinking about this alone. He shook himself out of his thoughts and refocused on getting dressed. Knowing what was coming he took a deep breath and pulled over his shirt carefully over his nose, then he grabbed his phone.

Hot Pie hadn't said anything else, but Davos said he would be by after he finished talking to the suits at the gym.

He felt weirdly vulnerable and just wished he could call someone. So he replied to Davos’s text, then reapplied the ice to his face.

###### 

Gendry had checked out, then suffered through a hospital egg salad sandwich. Davos arrived around 8:30. He pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and parked the car. Gendry was waiting under an alcove by a garden. Davos leaned over and popped open the door. Gendry nearly hit his head when he entered the vehicle.

“Careful, you’ve knocked yourself out enough today.”

“I understand it wasn't my finest moment.”

Davos started to drive after Gendry put on his seatbelt. “Your damn right it wasn't.” He followed up with a sigh, “I don't have good news Gendry.”

Gendry's’ stomach sank, “Figured as much, not even any of that do you want the good or the bad first?”

“No, just the bad.” Davos continued, “You didn't make the west coast.”

Gendry was silent, the disappointment was expected. After the fight ended on round two, it made sense that he wouldn't qualify. 

“That's not all.” 

“It gets worse?”

“No one offered to sponsor you, They said you were to bull-headed.”

Gendry gave a dry laugh, “At least it’s ironic.”

“There’s still a chance, you never did get back to me on that other offer.”

“Not going East.”

“Fool in a fight, fool in this.” Davos sighed, his own shoulders slumping. “Can I just know why?”

“Do I have to have a reason.”

“If you’re this adamant then I’d say you’d better have a good one.”

Gendry was quiet, “Not the best memories, and sometimes the heart doesn't grow fonder.”

Silence hung in the car before Davos broke it, “I get that, but you're different now, different from whatever hell you came from, and I think you should go reacquaint yourself.”

“Easier said than done.” Gendry bit back.

“No, it's not easier to say. It’ll be the hardest thing you do, worse than that fight today. Hell, you may not even make it into that district, but at least you didn't give up on an opportunity not many people get.”

What could Gendry say? It hurt going back to a place where he had nothing? That he didn't want to choose between classes or college, that he didn't really know what he wanted to do with his future and that included him fighting. If he was honest nothing was holding him here, and that thought numbed him.

Davos pulled up in front of Gendry’s apartment and tapped the steering wheel. “I talk too much.”

“It's not a bad thing.”

Sighing he said, “No, but its not a good thing either. Go upstairs and get some rest.”

Gendry nodded, opening the door when Davos put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Seriously consider it this time won't you?”

He got out of the car, “Okay, but after this next time, don't bring it up again.”

“That fair.” Davos gave a stiff nod, “Now get outta the car, Shireen said she was making lasagna, and she nitpicks if I’m not home at a reasonable hour, can you imagine?” He laughed.

“Bye Davos.” Gendry shut the door and watched as Davos pulled away. Overall it had been too serious of a day.

He entered the building, Renly was grabbing his mail. He did a double take at Gendry but didn’t say anything. Gendry passively waved, going for the elevator. He pressed the button then leaned against the doors until they opened. Renly came over to join him, fidgeting slightly.

“You okay?”

“Been better.”

Renly nodded, side-eyeing him. 

Gendry shifted, “What?”

“Nothing,” Renly replied.

Gendry sighed, “It doesn’t feel like nothing, did I do something to you?”

“No, I just think you're interesting.”

“You do realize how that sounds?”

Renly gasped, “Not like that, you're just so independent.” The elevator opened, inside Renly pushed the button for the 4th floor. Gendry got in next to him, and from the look of relief on Renly's face made him wonder if Renly thought he wouldn't get in with him.

“And what you're not?”

“In some ways. But in others, I’m more dependent than I can admit.” Renly rubbed the back of his neck. “I never meant to come across weird or anything.”

“It’s fine,” Gendry said.

“When Loras and I moved in, I thought it would be nice to go out for drinks or something, be friends. But I look like a sodding idiot every time I'm near you. 

“Why?” Gendry could understand being an idiot around other people, new people usually thought he was serious and quiet. 

“You remind me of my brother.”

“Should I be offended?”

“Probably. Don't worry it’s just looks.” Renly quickly said, “Sorry.” 

The elevator stopped, and both almost got out when Renly stopped. Down the hall, a bald man stood in front of Gendry's door. 

“I actually forgot something in my car,” Renly said suddenly. “Nice talk.”

“Yeah, drinks later?”

“Sure.” Renly pushed the button and the doors closed on his strained smile. Gendry thought it wouldn't hurt to try hanging out and getting to know Renly or Loras better, but that wouldn’t be until later. He began walking down the hall.

The bald man was tall and seemingly barrel-shaped in his suit. But even Gendry could tell it was an expensive suit. The details in this man’s appearance were heightened by a briefcase, something that added to an air of business that exuded around him.

“Mr. Waters,” The man stated.

“Gendry’s better, but yes.” Gendry pulled out his key, wondering if he should finish talking out here or invite a stranger into his home. He chose the latter. 

“Not exactly.” He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. “I'm here with rather sensitive information.”

“Well, Mr?”

“Varys, The name is Varys. May we step inside.”

Gendry bit his cheek but nodded, grimacing at a sudden pain in his side. 

“It seems like you’ve had a long day Gendry.”

Gendry gave a dry laugh, “Heard that a lot recently.” Gendry opened the door and held it for Varys. “I was actually hoping to get some rest.”

“I'll be brief then.”

“Would you like some water?” Gendry motioned towards the couch,

“Yes,” Varys sat and crossed his arms over his lap. 

Gendry went into his side kitchen then grabbed two glasses. He let the tap run for a second before filling both with water. He set a glass in front of Varys, who eyes the drink with a tight smile.

“As you were saying?” Gendry sat and took a drink.

“I find no reason to beat around the bush, I’m here about a parent of yours,” Varys said, he opened his briefcase, pulling out paperwork and a pen. 

“My mother?” Gendry stiffened but knew it couldn’t be about his mother.

Varys possibly picked up on that as well. “Your father.”

“I don't have a dad.” It felt weird talking to a stranger about something so personal.

“Maybe not in the traditional sense, but he very much exists.”

“So why are you here.” Gendry had to stop from grinding his teeth.

“I expect you have not had an easy life, one that should have been provided to you even with the circumstances surrounding your conception.” The man said delicately, “At the same time, I am not at liberty to share the information with you about your father.” He pauses sliding over a piece of paper, “Unless you sign this first of course.”

Gendry's breathing stopped, and he looked at the man then slowly grabbed the paper. It was non-disclosure agreement, It discussed the distribution of assets, and liability of sharing confidential information of an individual whose name was not yet on the paper. 

“A blank disclosure about someone I don't know, that doesn't seem legal.”

“But it is a precaution,” Varys shifted, “I’m curious, what can you tell me about this meeting?”

“Whoever my father is, he’s a prick.”

Varys tutted, “I will not deny his quirks, but I am interested in what you think of this.”

Gendry narrowed his eyes, “Why does it matter? Obviously, I sign this, and then I'm what, acknowledged by him.” Gendry felt sick, His father was rich. So it’s not like he couldn’t have afforded Gendry and his mother. Which meant either he was an asshole, or he hadn't known Gendry existed but wanted to hide that now. So far he thought the former.

“Not exactly.”

“I get the feeling you've done this before.” At that Varys mouth tightened ever so slightly.

“Here is the proposition, if you sign this, your father will have me transfer over money that should have assured you a different life. But, in the future, no contact must be searched out, or attempted, or else you will be dealt with accordingly.” Varys tilted his head, “If you do not sign, you don't know who your father is, I leave, and you will be dealt with.”

“So this is a threat.”

“Think of it that way if you would like.”

“How many times–” Gendry coughed to clear his suddenly dry throat and followed with another drink of water. “How many times have you done this.”

“I am not liable to say.”

“Fine. How much money.”

“A half a million.”

Gendry started to laugh, his eyes watered and he was laughing blinking back his anger. “This really has been a hell of a day.”

“I am sorry to have contributed to that, but this is just business.”

“Easy for you to say, I’ve just been given an amount on my life.” Gendry took a large gulp of water. “I think you should leave.”

“I think you should reconsider.”

“No, get out of my home.” Gendry sat the paper down. “I'm not signing.”

Varys was silent, he shuffled his papers, “I can tell you that your father is–”

“A very important man? I got that. I'm not the type to kill the messenger but today was really not the day for this.” Gendry replied, “How will he deal with me.”

“I don't know, difficulties like this tend to draw these things out longer before this everyone else took the money.” Varys sighed getting up, “I’ll be in contact, Mr. Waters.”

Gendry watched him get up and leave. He ran a hand down his face and let out a ragged breath. It really wasn’t his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I wrote. I'm taking this victory, thank you to my beta. Thank you for the comments! Thanks, Liv, Volkovapm, thelandofnothing, and everyone else for the encouraging words. 
> 
> I'm dealing with an interesting work situation and will be in Oregon throughout the week of Halloween, so I needed to get this chapter out there. 
> 
> Like always, feel free to share your thoughts because you're all wonderful!


	11. Glass Half Full

It was a little past midnight, and Arya sat in the waiting room. The stifling, fluorescent lights smothered her. She instantly felt better, though, when Jon got there. He took a look at her face then wordlessly pulled her into a hug. When he pulled back, he gently asked if he could touch her bruise.

“Such a weirdo,” Arya replied, trying to get the tension down. “Yeah. Have at it.”

He frowned and gently prodded at the corner of her eye where the bruise started, “Does it feel tender.”

“Kind of.” Like her skin buzzed, “It feels funny.”

He nodded, “Should have told you about this before.” He didn't say more, but she saw the look in his eyes and knew he was blaming himself. For what, she didn't know, but she figured it was about not sharing any information on phases or soulmate sensitivity.

“Its okay, and stop that,” She took a thumb and smoothed the wrinkles that had formed on his forehead. “If you keep holding that grimace, you’ll look like dad.”

“We should've touched on this when you first got marked.”

“Did anyone tell you?”

He clenched his jaw, then deflated “No, I figured it out on my own.”

“Then I think it’s fair this happened.”

“Kinda archaic, Arya.”

“Not the best circumstances,” she added, “but if not this, something would've happened. I mean, look at this thing, He got walloped right in the middle.”

“Good thing they can't break bones from a distance.”

“Good to know. anything else?” 

Jon rubbed his arm, “It tingles when something does break, like a foot that's been put to sleep, only for hours instead of minutes.”

Arya grimaced, “That sounds unpleasant.”

“It is.”

“Well, how was the doctor when she told you?” Jon asked and Arya stiffened. He lifted a brow.

“She was okay.”

“You’re not that good at lying.”

“Better than you think.”

“Arya.”

“She made me uncomfortable,” She sighed, then added, “Excited I got to experience this, wanted to push me to stay overnight.”

He was quiet, the gears in his head obviously working, “Did anyone here try to call your emergency contacts?”

“I don’t know?”

Jon shook his head, tension making his brows knit together again. “Then why am I the only one here? You know that anyone else would have come in a heartbeat.”

She could tell Jon wanted to have a word with the doctor before they left. He wasn’t one to usually bring up the Stark name or wield the power they had but knew some moments were easier when this did happen.

“It’s fine now, isn't it?” Arya no longer wanted to talk about it.

“It wasn't right of them to do that to you,” he said.

“Its fine, I just want to go home,” Arya replied. “It's not like I’m underage.” 

“No, but you're eighteen. Even if that's legally an adult, do you know anything about your medical history?”

Arya shook her head, more in exhaustion than as an answer to the question.

“Mom can name every major event that happened in your - our lives. From tonsils being taken out to colds.” He pinched his brows, “Don't get mad, but you're basically still a kid where this is concerned. Besides, if you didn't call, no one would have known this happened. That's serious.”

“Please, not now. I’m tired, hungry, still kind of sick.” She grabbed her bag, “Please tell me you're getting my hints I want to go.” Arya knew the situation wouldn’t be dropped, at least not entirely.

“Let's get you outta here then.” He opened the door for her. Arya shivered, waiting for Jon to lead her to the car. She felt better when he put an arm around her, following the lights leading to the parking garage.

“Where do you want to eat?” 

“Pho. I think it’d help with my stomach right now,” Arya replied.

“Got it.” Jon pulled his keys from his pocket. 

Looking at the rows of cars, she practically breathed out a sigh of relief that he’d driven his Camry. Jon loved his cars, but this was one that was inconspicuous and least likely to be broken into than any other. Plus, one of the AC grates was broken on the passenger side, making air blow out in a giant gust. Arya remembered when Sansa was 16 and grudgingly got a ride with Jon and her to an event. The broken grate nearly killed them all with the heat because it acted like a blow dryer.

She smiled at the memory, even as Jon opened the door. “Hop in.”

He drove her through the streets till they got to Fort Greene. Arya's favorite pho place was a little hole in the wall. The walls were yellow with cheap tables and chairs overtaking the room, but on every table was an assortment of sauces she tended to spoon into her soup. Her mouth watered.

“Just sit down wherever,” Jon said. “I’ll order.”

“So controlling.”

Jon rolled his eyes, “Humor me. You gave me a scare tonight.”

Suddenly, she felt bad for trolling him. “Aye aye.” She made her way to a corner table. She sat with her back against the wall, able to see every other table in the restaurant. 

Jon came over in a second with a table number and two glasses of water balanced in his hands. For the first time tonight, Arya didn't know what else to say, and silence hung between them. Arya began to busy herself, making a sauce in one of the little dishes they had to the side. Jon just watched. 

One of the servers came by and dropped off a metal pot with two glass cups and a Vietnamese coffee. Jon pulled it to him while Arya grabbed the tea.

“Thanks,” she said quietly.

“Not a problem.”

“I was scared, too.”

He nodded, looking at the coffee stream into his cup. Arya poured some sugar into her teacup and added a cube of ice.

“Did you know I didn’t know I was marked?” Jon continued, “Usually people feel it happen, or feel different, and I did, I just didn’t think it was that.”

“What were you doing?”

“Training Benjen, Theon, and Robb,” he replied. “They didn’t realize either. Later, I was so exhausted and I didn't know why. I went home and fell asleep, thought I would shower in the morning.”

“Had my memory dream that night. I was a little girl, and I was awake inside the bed of a pickup truck. I still remember how cold she was back there. Just sitting in the black and looking at the stars. She was surrounded by things, and it later became obvious she was moving, but she was just so tired. When I woke up, I went to take a shower, to heat up. That’s when I saw the marks, not just soul marks.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “But the bruises too.”

“You only get bruises at the moment. And I was littered with them.” Jon gestured to his arms, “I didn’t know what they came from, not when I had them.” His expression darkened, “I got that memory later.”

“What happened?”

“Hard upbringing.” He didn't really elaborate more than that. 

“Okay,” she replied. He could have his secrets. It was only fair.

A waiter came by and sat down their food. Arya waved off his offers for anything else and they dug in. Arya sipped her pho slowly.

“They say soulmarks can be removed by soulmates,” Jon started, “but I don't know how that works.”

“I think of Sansa,” Arya responded. “If it is that easy, then she deserves that.”

“But it doesn't change the fact that her soulmate still has those scars.”

“But the bruises fade?”

“Yea, they fade.” Jon went back to eating his soup.

Arya leaned forward and sunk her spoon in his bowl, scooping up a piece of meat. 

“Savage.”

“You can have some of mine if you want.”

“And get in the way of your stomach? Even with the offer, I know better.” Jon chuckled.

They ate, making pleasant small talk. Arya’s throat still felt scratchy, but it was significantly better than it was that morning. 

###### 

Arya let herself into the apartment. Brienne sat on the couch drinking something from a mug. 

“There are scissors on the counter next to some cough medicine, you know, for your bracelet.”

“And here I thought it was Fall’s latest fashion accessory.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “So long as you’re feeling better, there's some coffee in the pot.”

“It's past midnight.” Arya laughed, “Honestly I don't know how you and Jon do it.”

“Don't compare me to the night watchmen, it's decaffeinated.”

Arya grabbed a mug then began filling it with coffee. “This is probably a bad idea but thanks Brie, you're the cheese.”

“Ha Ha.” Brienne deadpanned.

Arya joined Brienne on the couch, stealing some of the blanket. 

“Oh god, Arya.” Brienne sat up.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Arya waved the look away.

Brienne blinked slowly, then sat back. “It's really not that bad.”

“Thanks,” She bundled even further under the throw. 

Brienne was still tense but dropped it. They sat in comfortable silence. Arya took small sips of her drink, exhaustion catching up to her. Soon, her eyes began to close and she heard Brienne shift then shut off a light. 

Arya dreamt. She was trying to sleep on the couch, but moaning was deeper into a darkened home. She felt frustrated and annoyed, recognizing the sounds of someone else in the apartment having sex. She got up, grabbing a pack in the darkened room and leaving the apartment. 

Outside, the sky hinted the sun would soon rise. Tall palm trees framed the open walkway of the apartment block. Funny how bored she’d gotten with the scene, the vague image that this was a temporary house. Slumping down the stairs, she looked and saw a gated pool that might give her rest. 

She jimmied the lock, then tugged hard, the gate making a rusted squelch that made her wince. The water was so still that it looked like solid ground. She settled on a pool lounger, tugging books from the pack. Homework memories were not something Arya expected to experience, but still, the plot of ‘The Taming of the Shrew’ intrigued her. 

Even more, wondering what her soulmate thought about it. Instead, all she got was feelings, and those were already muddled by whatever happened in the apartment. He’d put a good dent into the book. Marking the margins with an arrow and making a tiny dog ear in the page before shutting it closed. 

Arya woke up blinking, bleary, staring at her ceiling. She groaned and rolled over trying to chase the unfinished dream. 

###### 

Two days passed and her cold with them. Arya made a mental note to get a flu shot in the future. Motivation surged through her, making her seize the moment. She’d texted back and forth with Benjen, and arranged a meeting with him for tomorrow, with the great threat of being truly penniless weighing down on her. 

She chanted again and again in her mind that she could only rely on her family for so much. She was lucky. She had a support system. Recently, she’d noticed a shift in her every day. Whatever emotions her soulmate had been feeling came through more easily and were more clear to her with each passing day.

He was upset and she didn't know why. It concerned her and she wondered if that made it through to him. In some cases, Arya felt she succeeded when a tension she didn't know she was carrying released and her muscles relaxed.

Since discovering she was phase zero, or whatever, she’d begun to take better care of herself. Drinking more water, sleeping earlier than past two in the morning. Maybe she was being weird, but if any of the self-care got through to him, she would be happy. It also helped Arya as well. 

Today she was meeting Catelyn. She threw on the nicest clothing she’d taken from the house when she left - a knit sweater her mother bought her. She tugged on some leggings, then spent a little time applying light makeup. She put her hair up into a messy knot. Formal enough.

Her mother didn’t judge her, at least once she embraced that Arya preferred fighting to ballet. But Arya knew other people judged her, and her mother definitely cared about that.

Brienne finished pouring coffee in a thermos for herself when Arya came out of her room. She was looking intimidating in her security uniform, her hair slicked back in gel, but parted attractively to the side. 

“You’re looking nice today,” Arya said.

“You too.” Brienne grabbed a bit of cream to add to her coffee, “but thank you. I suppose I’m preparing myself.”

“For what?”

“You know what.” Brienne sighed, “My father’s also invited to the Stark charity event. He has no one else to plus one.”

“Suppose we couldn't hide from it forever.”

“There's a difference in our situations. You managed to escape the last two of these and actually volunteered. I’m expected to go.”

“At least you’ll have an ally there.” Arya grabbed her own carafe and filled it with coffee. “We can follow the caterers.”

“Oh, so exciting,” Brienne deadpanned.

“I’m simply preparing for the inevitable.” Arya gestured to the clock. “Aren’t you running late?”

“Shit.”

Brienne grabbed her coffee and her wallet, then took off out the door.

Arya yelled out a quick bye before grabbing her phone. She sent out a quick text to her mother. 

_Omw, still meeting at the office?_

The reply was prompt.

_Yes, after we can do a late lunch._

Arya turned off the coffee pot and made sure she had everything - keys, wallet, phone, but still felt like she was forgetting something. Shaking off the feeling, she headed out the door.

It was another chilly day, and she rushed to the nearest subway station. She always had this stupid anticipation when she stood by the train tracks. Like, what would she do if she fell in? When the train pulled to a stop, she waited then pushed her way on with others into the car. All the seats were filled, so she stood, her hand held round a pole. 

Fifteen minutes later, she switched cars to head to Union Station. It was always so busy, and she had to weave her way between tourists taking selfies. She paused in front of a musician playing the violin and dropped a dollar into the open case. 

She only had to walk three blocks out of the way to get to Stark Co. A towering vision that glinted in the light, she could already see it from where she was walking. The building was modern and asymmetrical. Arya loved it, knowing how much of a feat it was from an engineering standpoint.

When she arrived, she nodded toward Jory, one of the security guards. He smiled and nodded back. Inside, the marble floors clicked with the sounds of heels and shuffling oxfords. Arya was by far the most underdressed, appearing lax in the midst of all the suits. Weird how a place could look so cold, yet feel so warm.

Out of habit, she walked towards the elevator, only to be stopped by two guards.

“Deliveries are made to the back.” He crossed his arms.

“Excuse me?”

“If you have an appointment, speak to the receptionist over there,” the other said.

She fought the urge to rub her temples. This always happened. Fine, she thought, they’re obviously new. Instead, of arguing she made her way towards one of the receptionists.

“Hello, welcome to Stark Co. How may I assist you today?”

“I have an appointment at ten with Catelyn Stark.”

“Name.”

“Arya Stark.”

The woman kind of just looked at her like she was being punked. Arya patiently smiled, though it may have seemed strained. The receptionist typed into her computer, paused then continued.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Stark is actually scheduled at ten with another appointment.” 

“Who?”

“I can not reveal that information, please stand aside so I can help the next gentleman.” 

Arya could tell she was uncomfortable so she stood aside and pulled out her phone.

_I’m here, won’t let me up, should I just get Jory to help me out again._

_Don’t make a scene._ Arya snorted when she read the message.

_Me? Never._

Arya saw the two guards whispering to each other, gesturing to her. She got it, really she did. Everyone was just doing their job. They probably hadn't even been to the 48th floor where there's a gaudy horrible portrait of the Stark family. She was only twelve in the painting but still, it would have been evident to anyone who’d seen it that it was her. 

She meandered, walking over to one of the circular benches, sitting down and crossing her ankles. It took only three minutes before one of the guards came over again.

“This is a place of business, no loitering.”

“I’m not loitering, just waiting.”

“Waiting for what.” 

“For my mother.” She hated how that sounded. Instead, she continued, “Look for Luwin or Rodrick, even Jory, they'll tell you who I am.” 

“Funny,” The other guard joined him, “No Rodrick or Luwin here. Look, it’s cold, and we're busy, so you know.”

“Catelyn Stark is a busy woman.” The fuck off was implied, and all she could do was slowly blink at them. 

“Everyone is just prolonging the inevitable. I will get in there.” She shrugged. 

“You're not going in. End of story.”

“Well, that’s going to make this a bit awkward then.” The voice was clear and good-natured, probably from doing this so many times. Catelyn Stark was neat and imposing. Sharply dressed in a crisp white pencil dress, her rich auburn hair tumbled over one shoulder. 

“Mrs. Stark,” a guard stood a little straighter, and both looked like they had a bucket of ice poured over them. 

“Mom.” Arya stood and brushed off her pants.

Catelyn looked at the guards, “Do you mind if I take it from here?” It wasn't a question.

“No, Mrs. Stark.”

She wanted to help the poor sods, “Security did well this year. At least this time, I couldn't sneak past.”

“Is that right?” Catelyn responded.

“Oh, yeah. They were very on their toes.” Arya watched as the guards gave a relieved sigh.

Catelyn turned and addressed them still with a slight smile, “You can go back to your posts.” They all but scrambled away. Once they were out of earshot, Catelyn continued, “Why must your torment the security staff?”

“It wasn't intentional.”

“You're nicer.” They began walking to the elevators.

“Unintentional.” 

“Just another sign you’ve grown up.”

“Time does that.”

“We both know you could have snuck past them, so thank you for not doing that. This time.”

“Why poke holes in perfectly adequate security?”

Catelyn barked out a laugh and they got on one of the silver elevators together, pausing for only a moment so Arya could push the button to the 48th floor. Funny that after all these years, her mother still let her push the buttons unless Rickon was in the room.

Arya noted other people stand back and wait for another one instead of joining. She’d wanted to ask if it ever got annoying, but knew how her mother would answer. ‘Comes with authority, I’m usually wary of those who saddle close, even fewer are genuine in their praise.’ Maybe that’s what had Arya stand so distant from the office.

“Anyone else here?”

“Robb should be in his office on the 39th. I would have invited him to lunch, but he’s busy juggling the Mormont account and dealing with the latest Lannister acquisition.”

Arya nodded, “Could still check, after all, he could never really say no to Sansa and me.”

“He does need to eat,” Catelyn said mischievously. “He’s doing well, working hard, making a name for himself.”

“But.”

Catelyn pressed her lips into a line, “He worries me, throws himself into work.” Arya could think of one good reason for that but kept her mouth shut. She remembered the look that hung on his face when he saw his hand after the trip. Catelyn continued nevertheless, “Thankfully, we can both gently knock his head when he’s too focused. He’s like his father that way.”

Arya hummed, “Heard from Sansa recently?” 

“Yes, though not as long as I would have liked.”

“She texted me, told me that she hadn’t found him yet.”

“She deserves to find her soulmate, all of you do.”

“You say that like you’ve met people that haven’t.”

“I can think of a couple.”

The conversation flowed, but Arya found it strange that Catelyn hadn’t mentioned her own soulmate yet. She dreaded talking about it in the beginning but realized she’d maybe taken her mother's input for granted. Arya held onto grudges, she knew that it was one of her faults, but at this moment she couldn't exactly place what she’d held against the both of them, jealousy maybe? But that seemed juvenile, yet it was the only word she could place with it.

“This’ll be fun.” Catelyn nodded. “I know you said Sansa sent you a list of what to do, but we can both look over it and decide what’s important to this event.”

“She said it was the charity gala?”

“It is, in some way.”

“Sounds ominous.” The elevator doors opened, revealing the top floor of the building. Frosted glass offices with simple silver lettering, the 48th floor had several rooms, but the focal was her mother’s office and the meeting room. The office was flooded with natural lighting, which helped illuminate various other Starks and board member’s portraits lining the walls, including that ridiculous family portrait. 

Arya hated how she looked like the only one pissed off, remembering before it had been painted that her favorite toy, a little bow and arrow, had been broken by Joffrey. Aside from that, Jon stood beside Robb, who both looked happy at the time. Brann, uncomfortable with a shaggy head, next to the chair Catelyn sat. Rickon on their mother’s lap. Ned's arm rested around her. 

Catelyn paused in front of it, “has it grown on you yet?”

“Don’t think it ever will.” Arya folded her arms. “Not unless someone paints over my face and puts a smile on it.”

“You smile?” Catelyn joked.

“Oh hardy har har,” Arya continued. “Can we keep discussing the event?”

“Come on, into the office then.” They walked until they reached a corner and a door. Catelyn opened her door, and Arya stepped inside.

“You’ve redecorated,” Arya hummed. “Bigger than I remember.” The office had a wide circular desk, neatly organized with files and folder boxes. Shelves covered the entire wall next to the giant windows showcasing a view of Manhattan. In the corner next to the door was a minor seating area with chairs and a coffee table with a file placed on top.

“Finished it a couple of months ago,” Catelyn said, closing the door she walked over to one of the chairs. “Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?”

“I'm okay, I have coffee.” Arya pulled her carafe out of her bag and set in on the glass table as she sat down. “So, business?”

“You already know this is for charity.”

“Right.”

“This is our annual charity gala.” Catelyn paused. “It’s formal, so you need to go get a dress and before you say anything, I insist I buy it. You can choose it, but I’ve already made arrangements at one of the boutiques.” 

Arya rolled her eyes, more out of exasperation than annoyance. “Thanks.”

“Honestly, try to bring Brienne with you. I hate to do this, but every time she comes to one of these things, she looks so miserable.” Catelyn held up her hand at Arya's expression, “I understand she doesn’t need a dress to be viewed as a woman. The boutique has other high-end options. However, I hate giving people fodder to view her in another men's pantsuit.”

“I’ll see about it, but she’ll make her own decisions.”

“She's a striking young woman, I simply want her to feel that way. Her father hasn't exactly known how to handle her on his own.”

“Back to the gala, please.”

Catelyn quirked a brow but continued flipping the file over on the table. “We give enormous amounts each year but we have to pay attention to how it goes into effect. Taking that into consideration, the cost is important for our events. People will criticize us for holding an event that only raised half a million when it cost one million to host the event.” She spread out the papers so she had easy access to them.

“I understand the profiting aspect,” Arya replied. 

“First, we need whatever charity for this time to be interactive in some way.” 

“Makes sense. Harder to say no when people are in your face.”

“Exactly.”

“Do we have any charities picked out already?”

“Peace Corps.”

Arya almost laughed. “Is that Roberts input?”

“Yes and no. But Joffrey isn’t due back for a while. I figured we can take advantage of him while he’s there. Give some of the more traditional blue blood a major reason to donate.”

“I still don’t have to like it.” Arya met her eye, “even for charity.”

“You don’t, but acting like it will get you far.”

Arya nodded, fighting the urge to fidget. Perhaps it was good Sansa left for Chicago. “Would Sansa have been happy with this?”

“She's a grown woman, she can distance herself enough for a good cause. She also suggested it before she left.”

“I suppose I should give her more credit, especially being so understanding.”

“You haven't seen her here. When she clocks in, she’s all negotiation. She plays the game of it all very well.”

“I think I would like to see that,” Arya replied. She didn't doubt that Sansa would be different here but wanted to see her in action.

“Do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“No, giving to charity is always great. I just think it speaks volumes that the charity happens to be linked with one of our partner's children.”

“It’s been a long time coming.” Catelyn ran a hand between her temples, the action reflecting her words.

“How about we have two charities?”

“Issues with charities not liking to share space with one other. Especially when someone isn’t equal in donating to either.”

“No one says we can’t, though.” Arya leaned forward and looked at what seemed like a list of past events. Picking it up, she read through carefully. “It looks like all the events we throw are at night.”

“Typically galas are at night.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “What about an event that plays on day and night.”

Catelyn pursed her lips, “continue.”

“One charity gets a focal point in the day, like some garden parties. Then we have a night event, the gala.”

“Split it between two, it’s been done sparingly.” Catelyn folded the papers into a stack, “I’d like to hear other ideas, but this is a good one.”

“Not worried that people would give one fifty thousand to five?”

“I can wrap my head around price matching, even with two charities.”

“Honestly, I think the competition of it all would be the best part. To participate, you have to price match between the two charities.”

“I like it, maybe make them think they are in power. I’ll run some numbers and simulations about it later.” She tilted her head slightly, her voice warming up some, “though you haven't been to a garden party since you were six. I’m tempted to see you in one now.”

“Trust me, I remember a lot of them.”

Catelyn threw her head back and laughed. “You were so cute!”

“Thanks.”

The conversation went in and out of other ideas for galas. Arya grabbed one of the notepads nearby and started brainstorming like it was all some engineering problem to rob rich old men of their money. Eventually, they got up and headed for lunch in a place much nicer than Arya would have gone herself. The conversation still didn’t stem into soulmate territory, but she did catch her mother looking at some of the scars on her hands, and her face softened.

After lunch, Arya prepared to leave, with a reminder from Catelyn that the dress appointment was the following week and to needle Brienne into it. They hugged and Arya walked a block to the nearest subway while Catelyn called a car.

As Arya sat on the train headed home, she thought about her mother and actually felt like she could have stayed and talked with her for hours. Maybe she would try to go see her mother again on one of her few days off or when it wasn't so busy. The guards from today should certainly know Arya’s face now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wait, this is the longest chapter I've done so far, and it had a lot of things that needed to be edited out. Thank you to my betas Pythia and Sarahavoidsreallife for making this chapter all around better and being cheerleaders. 
> 
> As always I love your comments and ideas and thank you so much for reading.


	12. Pooling Effect

Gendry felt sweat pooling down the front of his shirt and took a moment to lean back from the heat of the fire to puff his shirt open. Beric was still bearing down on the rough outline of the chair, making sure that the measurements and calculations for their project still fit the curriculum. Thoros was busy making rough swords with blunt edges and allowing them to cool on a steel table top. 

They’d been in the workshop for hours. Gendry was thankful that when he’d told them he was coming into work, they had also made their way over. Thoros had gotten three swords done and being there four hours earlier, Gendry had finished seven. Making a sword chair seemed ridiculous but innovative enough that all three of them were sure they would be guaranteed an A. It also allowed them to practice making weapons for the next project. 

From across the workshop, Gendry heard “Crazy Train” begin to blare from his cell. He pulled off his gloves and made his way over to his pack. Davos’s name spelled out across the screen.

“Hey, what's going on?”

“I’ll bloody well tell you what's going on - you've been blacklisted.” His thick Scottish accent came out rough and brash.

Gendry straightened, “What do you mean?”

“Exactly how it sounds, my boy. Somehow, in a matter o’days, you’ve been barred from all regional tryouts.” Davos huffed, “Everyone’s gon’ off the trolley.”

Gendry felt his heart in his throat and had to fight the urge to throw his phone. It wasn’t until he realized that Davos had repeated himself that he came to.

“Gendry, are ye listenin’?” 

“Yea, I’m here.”

“Come down when yer done doing what's done.” He cleared his throat, “I’ve got some calls to make.”

Gendry pulled the phone away from his ear and just looked at it while his jaw clenched. He’d been dreading whatever it was that Varys had alluded to since he’d left. This was too much of a coincidence to be something Gendry did, so he could only assume this was Varys’s way of saying he should have signed the papers. He was so frustrated, he could only shove the phone in his pocket. 

“Everything all right, Gen?” Beric shouted.

“Never better.” 

Beric shared a look with Thoros and shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

Gendry opened his mouth then shut it. “I need some air. Back in a second.” 

“Take your time.”

Gendry gripped the back of his neck and walked out the side door. Outside was another workshop area attached to the ceramics room. Some students were outside using a hose to clean some molds. Gendry nodded as he passed, figuring he should grab something to drink. 

There was a coffee truck somewhere in the quad, and even if he was just outside the workshop, he didn't actually want to take off his apron. He really needed to wash his hands. They were covered in soot, even if they had been stuffed in gloves. Still, he swiped the sweat from his forehead and jogged down some stairs. 

Something he’d noticed the past few days was that his growing frustration was followed by what he could only describe as a niggling calm. He didn't mind it, it helped him focus and that was never a bad thing. 

It wasn't until much later that he managed to grab a bus down to the gym. It was busier at night. Both males and females practicing before a turn in the ring. Shireen was helping a woman with her stance at a punching bag. She looked up and mouthed to close the door behind him.

Gendry nodded and knocked on Davos’s door. It swung open.

“What took ye?”

“School and traffic.”

“Yer needin’ a car, nothin’ new.” Davos went around his desk and motioned, “Sit.”

Gendry closed the door, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, never better.” Davos took a sip of water, “It’s uncanny. No one, Gen. No one even wants to meet with you. Before it was because you knocked your head but now if I even mention you or this gym, people clam up.”

Gendry nodded, ran his hand over the back of his neck and sighed. “I have an idea about why this is happening.”

Davos sat down, “And how would you know this?”

“After you dropped me off from the hospital, a man was outside my apartment. He said his name was Varys, he came with information on my biological father. Said he would tell me who it was, then pay me off to never try to contact him.” Davos was silent, listening intently. Gendry continued, “I didn’t sign the contract, said I wasn't interested in the money.”

“And he threatened you. In a very polite businessman fashion.” Davos finished for him.

Gendry’s brows pinched, “Did you guess that or did you know it?”

“I know the type.” Davos held Gendry’s gaze. “Did he say anything else?”

“Thought about it a lot. Wasn’t the first time he’d done this,” Davos narrowed his eyes. Gendry clarified for him, “the contracts and whatnot, not being outside my place.”

“This is a situation. Something to look into ourselves.” Davos put his hands together just as there was a knock on the door. 

Shireen popped her head in, “That woman is here, and she’d like to speak to the two of you.” 

Davos shifted and raised his eyebrows, “Did she say why she was here?”

“Other than to talk to you and Gendry, no. Shall I let her in?” Shireen looked between the both of them. Davos looked at Gendry.

“If not today, she’ll come back later,” Shireen added.

“Bring her in.” Gendry stood. He nodded to Davos.

Davos nodded and the door shut. “Help me with the mess.” Gendry drew his eyebrows together as Davos shifted paper into two stacks, “Well, don't just bloody stand there, grab something!”

Gendry threw some protein wrappers away, then grabbed a coffee cup. Davos kicked some crushed papers under his desk when a firm knock sounded at the door. 

Davos straightened and motioned for Gendry to put down the mug, “Come in.” Melisandre came in, and for Gendry, he felt that the room dropped at least 10 degrees. “What can we do for you today?”

“You’re at least trying to be civil? What happened, Davos?”

“Nothing, just being professional.”

She looked amused but didn't comment further, motioning for them to sit down. They all took their seats before she continued. “I’m here with an offer.”

Davos looked incredulous. “You’re here? With an offer from your agency?”

“Yes. More like I told Stannis of Gendry and piqued his interest.”

Davos shifted his gaze from Gendry back to Melisandre, if Gendry didn't know any better, he’d say Davos looked nervous. “Why would you tell Stannis anything of the sort?”

“It seemed to be in his best interest. Besides, he likes hearing about what you and Shireen have been up to.”

“So what exactly is the offer?”

“Gendry fights with the Light corporation as a sponsor. We’ll cover cost and fees, of course, but he goes east.”

Gendry had already settled on if he was to fight at all it would be east, but still he was curious as to why east now. Davos apparently had the same question.

“Why east?”

“Closer to the corporation.”

“Bollocks, you can move us around anywhere with the corporation.”

Melisandre cocked an eyebrow, “Can you really afford to react that way? Or are you already sponsored?”

She knew, Gendry thought. Davos did too, from the look of it. Davos still kept the act up. “Yes, he’s still had some offers.”

“Well, then we should let the fighter decide. Gendry?”

“Yes.”

“I can promise you no one else will market you as well as the Light corporation can.”

Gendry nodded, “I understand that, and it would be stupid of me to refuse.”

“But?”

“Why the east, like Davos said?”

“Because, it’s where you belong, at least for this season.” She smiled and stood. Moving to the side of the room to look at some of the pictures hanging on the wall, she asked, “Your answer?”

Davos started to speak, but Gendry interrupted, “I’ll go.”

“Wonderful.” She finished. She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. “I admit, I thought it would be harder, but I’ll finish the accommodations right away. It’ll be a pleasure working with you.” 

She grabbed her briefcase and waited. Gendry scrambled up and opened the door. Outside, Shireen was trying to look as if she hadn't been eavesdropping. 

“Shireen, it almost slipped my mind, but your father sends his love.” 

Shireen stiffened, standing straighter. “Tell him to call next time.” 

“You’ve changed. For the better of course.” She turned and looked at both of them, “Davos. Gendry.” Then left.

Shireen relaxed her shoulders when she left, “Sorry for listening in.”

“You don't need to be sorry for anything, shut the door please.” Davos shook his head, then leaned back. “That was something.”

“What do you think she really wants?”

“Does it matter? You accepted, after all this time with me just by her sayin’, ‘oh Gendry, East is the best option for you’ and ‘Gendry, you need to put the past behind you.’ You jump ship and say yes to Melisandre of all people.”

“I was stupid enough to say no once. Not this time.” Gendry rubbed his neck, “It was the only choice.”

“That it was.” Davos shifted, “a lot of coincidences happening recently. Your father, Varys, Melisandre. Everything lining up in a row aside, fighting East seems to be the answer.”

“Wish it wasn't. I’ll arrange things on my end.” Gendry stood, “Just tell me when and where.”

“Will do. I’ll have to arrange some things here.” Davos stood, “No way you’re traveling with anyone but me, especially not to the viper's den.”

Gendry chuckled, “Thanks for looking out.”

Gendry left the gym. He took a bus home, stopping once to get a pack of sandwiches from a liquor store close by. Once he was inside his apartment, he opened his laptop and started writing to his professors. It wasn't long before he got a text message from Davos, and after reading it, he paused.

_Flights for tomorrow at 10am. Florida._

###### 

Benjen was built, stocky and like Ned appeared to have much on his mind. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and he wore a muscle tank reading, “The Wall.” The gym was big. Hard not to be, many men came into The Wall with one of their classes or endurance programs. But the only women, save for Arya, that she had seen here was Brienne, Gilly, or from Mormont. 

The gym had two floors - the first held multiple classrooms, and all the exercise equipment, the second floor was the home of three boxing rings and one MMA ring. The business was doing so well that Benjen was considering adding a rock wall, but was waiting for it to slow down before arranging a construction schedule.

Arya was still wearing the sweater and leggings, only she’d run home to switch out a sports bra just in case. When she’d walked in, Jon was grabbing water from a vending machine, he gave her an encouraging head rub that she knocked away with a smile.

“It’ll be fine,” like he knew she was nervous. 

Now she sat across from Benjen who leaned back with his arms crossed.

“Long time coming, let's hear your proposal.”

“A while ago it occurred to me that your clientele is mostly male,” she started. “I think we can change that. By adding self-defense classes, to start. I’m a woman, and if I didn't know how to fight, I would be less likely to leave at night. It’s ingrained paranoia, things like park at a lot and not in the garage, have pepper spray on hand at all times, etc. Woman know these things, but we can show them how to defend from the back, get out of the grip of an attacker.” 

She took a breath and continued, “I'm small, when I spar with Brienne I have to be quicker, hit sensitive areas harder to win. Knowing the right moves makes all the difference when someone is fighting. We can make the class based on the individual, take in their body shape and try to focus on the best way for them to fight. I’ve already talked to Jon, Pypar, and Grenn, they all said they would be willing to help in the class.”

“Covered your bases.”

“As much as possible. You already handle the business end, but I want this class to be accessible. I can help promote it if you let me.” Arya fought the urge to cross her fingers. 

“Its rough, but achievable.” Benjen leaned back, “Teachers usually get a free membership to The Wall. A two-hour course, twice a week, How does that sound?”

“I’m getting the class?”

“You always were,” he laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ve earned it, even with being my niece. I’ll watch it. We can run through what moves you’ll go through. I hope you don't mind but I already contacted a defense teacher to pair the class with.”

Arya deflated a little, she shouldn’t have expected they would rely on her knowledge alone. She pinched herself, ‘that’s not the worst thing that could happen,’ she thought. “I don’t mind, it’ll be nice to have the company.”

“Great,” Benjen stood and urged her to join him at the whiteboard calendar on the wall. “Tuesdays and Thursdays, thinking six o’ clock.”

“I can work with that.” 

“We’ll promote the hell out of it.” He nodded and put her on the calendar for the Tuesday two weeks away. “Never a bad thing to have more bodies here.” 

“You’ve been busy.” Arya looked at the calendar for the coming month, taking in all the write-ins and notes. “Is Jon fighting again?”

“Him and Grenn. They may not be able to help too much with your class, hope that won’t be an issue.”

“It’s not, I get it— focus in the ring and all that.” 

Benjen contemplated for a bit, then shook his head, “Well, if there’s anything else?”

Arya smiled, “No, I think we’re good.”

“Then dismissed,” he winked.

Arya made a left into the hallway before it led into the room. Jon was waiting for her. He inclined his head and at her smile, rushed into a hug.

“Told you no issue. When’s the class?”

“Tuesdays and Thursdays, at 6.”

“Good time,” he handed over a bottle of water, “What did he say about being phase zero?”

Arya tensed, looking away. “Nothing. I forgot to bring it up.”

“Hey—Hey, it’s fine.” At least he knew when he struck a nerve.

“Is this something I should let everybody know?”

“Well, keep it to yourself if you want. People here know, and when we spar, they don’t hit as hard.”

“Is that annoying?”

“They care, they just took extra precautions with me. I get it. I want you to know you have the same options here.” Jon caught the look of someone in the back. “Listen, I need to get to work, don’t get so inside your head.”

“Har har,” she deadpanned. 

Jon walked away and headed towards his friend Sam. She watched them both for a second before deciding to leave.

The only issue she could see is the bruises being off-putting when they appeared, but then wouldn’t she be perfect for a course in defense? Showing what to do with your body to minimize damage if something went that far? The logic was there, but then again, she wasn’t going to be painted in “bruises,” she would be doing it to someone else. That was the issue, not that she intended to ask permission, but more to let her soulmate know she wasn’t in a fight club and her bruises had come from her job.

In her head, it sounded jumbled, and finally, she shook the feeling off. She felt progress was made today, at least she had a job. All in all, it had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this chapter was ridiculously hard to write. I remember someone telling me, "If you're stuck the issue isn't what to write next, its five sentences back." I rewrote so many times that I couldn't even begin to wonder how it finished itself. Thank you to Sarahavoidsreallife for betaing this one :D and please forgive the horrible Scottish dialogue.  
> Thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoyed it, I feel like its dryer in comparison to other chapters, I need more romance! As always your comments keep me alive, and I think you're all fantastic!


	13. Rising Vapor

Gendry tried to arrange his body in a more comfortable position. The plane didn’t have enough leg room, so he found himself stretching his right leg out into the aisle when it wasn't an inconvenience to anyone else. Davos was sitting across the aisle, a neck pillow holding his sleeping form as he lightly snored. 

They were two hours into a six-hour flight. Gendry would prefer to sleep but being in the air made him restless. There was nothing to watch on the tiny monitor in front of him and, to make matters worse, he couldn't access the music on his phone. He was uncomfortable and being uncomfortable made him annoyed. He knew if he felt that way, his soulmate would as well, which made him feel guilty. All in all, it was a shit situation.

Instead, he sat, eyes closed, and breathed. Weirdly, recently, he felt tingling on certain parts of his body. At his neck, it felt like someone was rubbing his tense muscles, then it switched to his legs. Instinctually, he knew it was his soulmate, and he wished he could thank the angel that took pity on him. Sleep came easier since he was no longer focused on his legs and neck.

“Flyings not the worst thing, you know.” The voice was much gentler than before. He was balancing a book on his lap. It had been a while since he’d had a memory. The plane he was in was so posh that he couldn't help but wish he could roll his eyes. He’d assumed before that she had money, but not the type of money that would be considered “old” money. The seats were cream and plush leather. He sat facing the window talking to someone behind him.

“Easy for you to say, you like small spaces.” The voice came from behind him.

“Like you don’t?” he replied.

“Small spaces on the ground are significantly different than small spaces in the air.”

“Seriously, Bran. You're already in the air. You can at least try to enjoy it.” He sat the book on the table then turned the chair around. “Look out the window, stare at the sun, something,” his tone heavy with exasperation.

The young man sat white knuckling the seat. He was younger than he sounded, wiry. His hair swept all to one side, paired with thick brows. His nose was not delicate, but all his features suggested that he was more suited to have his head stuck in a book. When he spoke again, Gendry could tell that Bran’s voice was beginning to crack.

“Forgive me if being in a giant metal container in the air isn’t all that comforting to me.”

A smile spread over Gendry’s face, “Your funeral.”

Another person joined in, “Actually, it would be all of ours. Stop tormenting him.”

“I’m only trying to help.”

An older man joined, still young but handsome in a way that Gendry could see many girls fawning over whenever Prince Charming appeared. 

“Thanks, Robb,” Bran said.

“No problem, we don’t have long now.”

“I still don’t understand why we even have to join the brat.”

Robb chuckled, “Don't let anyone else hear you say that. Mom would have a coronary. Besides, it's not just him.” 

“That's right,” a pretty redhead said as she joined them. “Many of Father’s associates will be there so we need to be on our best behavior.”

“Whatever, Sansa.”

“You better get your attitude out now, because we won’t tolerate it outside the plane.” 

“Please, guys,” Robb interrupted, sighing. “Don’t egg each other on.”

Sansa blinked slowly, “I didn’t do anything, I’m asking the crew how much longer.” She bumped into Gendry, going up the aisle to the cockpit. 

Gendry rolled his eyes, responding, “and most of you actually think _I’m_ going through a rebellious stage.”

Robb held up his hand. “Save it.”

Gendry shut his mouth and dramatically locked his lips. He turned back to his original position in the chair, bringing both his feet up onto a table in front of him, before reopening the book in front of him. 

Bran and Robb were still conversing when Sansa came back. 

“Forty-five minutes,” She looked like she was going back to her seat then she jolted catching herself on the seat.

“Hey!” He shouted before surging forward to help Sansa, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sansa touched her head. “I just feel weird.” 

Sansa turned, and Gendry felt himself recoil slightly, her face which had before been unmarred now sported a silver scar which climbed up her neck and around her left eye. He felt his mouth open and shut. 

Bran spoke first, “Sansa, I think you should look in the mirror.”

“Why?” Her brows were pursed, and she kept licking her lips. Robb stood and hesitantly came over.

Robb slowly added, “Don't freak out Sansa, but you got your soulmarks.” 

Sansa walked towards the lavatory. Gendry threw his book down and followed with Robb. Sansa opened the door and met the reflection in the mirror before she froze. 

“This is a joke,” she whispered, then turned to look between the three of them. “Tell me this is a joke.”

Robb came closer, “Sansa.”

“This is a mistake! Joffrey was– He was supposed to... We need to land, can we land?” Sansa stuttered, her voice cracking. 

Gendry shifted, not feeling close enough to comfort but knowing that she needed more than what they were doing. Robb just circled his arm around her, pulling her head into the cradle of his shoulder. 

Gendry could barely hear Robb whisper, “I understand,” before he looked at both Bran and Gendry. “Arya, go tell the pilot that when we land, we need to go home.”

Gendry nodded, “okay.”

Gendry moved up the aisle, then turned back for a moment. He could feel his soulmate wanting so badly to say something, he opened his mouth and– 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs are in their full upright position and tray tables have been put away. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Welcome to Miami, thank you.”_

Gendry had to stop himself from groaning. Stopped right in the middle of a memory and it ate at him. He didn’t have any siblings, at least until recently, that he watched go through that. He couldn’t even begin to think of how he would have handled it and he sympathized with her. 

He tried to concentrate and he felt like he could see the scene in his mind. But then just as quickly as he saw the scene, it was replaced by a headache. At least he finally got his soulmates name. Arya or Aria? In fact, he had a lot of names from her life now, her siblings. She had a big family and he wondered how he would interact with all of them.

Davos stretched in his seat, “You look no worse for wear.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gendry leaned over, “do you have a pen?”

“Why?”

“Just can I have it quickly?” He rushed out. 

Davos quirked his brow but then understanding dawned on his face. “You got a name.”

“A bunch and I’m not going to remember them all.”

Davos rifled through his carry-on for a pen, and eventually handed one over. Gendry took it and wrote “Arya” down on his wrist. He felt like it just made sense. He remembered Sansa and Rob, but couldn't remember the younger brother’s name or the one Sansa had mentioned.

“About time you got it. We’re finally landing, too.”

Gendry looked out the window past his seatmate and saw the city to wake up as the plane descended. It was a quarter to six, the sun hadn’t yet risen, painting everything a light purplish blue. 

Around him, people were yawning and turning off the overhead lights. Gendry simply clenched his jaw and waited for the wheels to hit the asphalt. Once the plane had landed, Davos led him by his paper itinerary through the gate to luggage. A pressing matter led Davos looking for the restrooms, with Gendry to get the bags. Davos met back up with him holding two coffees.

Gendry took the coffee, “so you thinking Super Shuttle? Or taxi?”

“Neither,” Davos replied, “apparently, someone will be here to pick us up.”

“Fancy,” he replied. 

“Let’s just get down to the lobby.” Davos shook his head, something he’d been doing a lot lately. Checking his watch, he clicked his tongue, “Soon too, we’re late.”

They picked up their bags, almost running past a man who looked like a CIA agent holding a sign that said _Seaworth/Waters_. Davos practically spit out his coffee.

Gendry couldn't help but take advantage of Davos’s shock. “And you said it wouldn’t be fancy.”

The drive to the hotel was surrounded in a thick humid heat. He tried to cool off, if not for himself, for his soulmate--Arya, as well. He rolled the name Arya around in his head. He liked it. Suddenly, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He scratched his nose to hide his smile.

“You’re lookin’ like you’re excited about the hotel,” said Davos. “Don’t be. I don't expect that woman to put us anywhere other than the Motel 6.”

Gendry chuckled, “That would be an upgrade from everywhere else we’ve stayed.”

Davos returned the chuckle, “Nothing could have been better than that bed and breakfast in Portland.”

“You mean the one where the woman gave you a bunch of complimentary stuff and literally left me scraps?”

“Good times.”

“Yeah, for you,” Gendry deadpanned. 

They continued to talk all the way to the hotel. Davos periodically looked at the paper itinerary he’d printed out before they’d left. They discussed the public press conference and weigh in. Davos sighed and shook his head. He was probably thinking “beggars can’t be choosers,” or something akin to that. 

When the car continued to get closer and closer to the shoreline, Gendry felt himself work up a sweat. The hotels in this area were not cheap. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that a room not even facing the ocean would be worth a couple of college courses. Davos seemed to think the same thing.

“Excuse me, sir,” He said to the driver. “Which hotel are we staying in?”

“You’re to be delivered to the surfside.”

“Which is?”

“By the surf.” the man replied. 

Davos rolled his eyes, “Of course it’s by the surf, which hotel?”

“Ms. said not to say.”

“Oh, of course she did.” Davos thumped back into the seat.

Gendry added, “got a name?”

“Anguy, sir.”

“Wish I could say good to meet ye,” Davos muttered.

Gendry motioned to Davos. “This seems,” he paused looking for the right word, “intense.”

“It's worse, she put us someplace posh.” Davos rubbed his temples, “honestly, I prefer Motel 6.”

Gendry sat back and tried to relax, or at least seem like he was comfortable, even as they got closer and closer to the sea. Should have learned to swim. Already, he knew the seaside hotels would cost a ridiculous amount. He wondered briefly if this was entirely covered by the Light corporation or just a way to make Davos and him indebted to the sponsor.

The car finally turned into an entrance that Gendry could only describe as unnecessarily extravagant. Anguy stopped and got out of the car. Davos practically threw his door open, and Gendry was jarred by Anguy opening his door for him. Awkwardly, he thanked him. 

Anguy just shook his head. “Follow me.”

Gendry rolled his eyes and made sure to adjust his bag. Davos was already entering the lobby, and Gendry hurried to catch up. He had just crossed over into the automated doors when it felt like a blast of heat hit him and his ankle felt like it rolled.

**_“Shit…. shoes…. never again…”_**

Gendry looked around him frantically, he knew the voice, he’d just heard it in the memory, but there was no one around him. What the fuck?

###### 

“Geez, is he stuck in a box?” Arya focused on her shin, rubbing soothing circles. She was just sitting down at the library, trying to get some work done when she started cramping. Just a second ago, she’d had to rub a knot out of her neck. 

It was hard enough to stay focused on the writing in front of her, but the rush of gratitude that filled her pepped her up. Well, this is new, she thought. It was weirdly intimate. She’d become more aware of her feelings and the little nudges, presumably from him. Whether or not they meant anything was a completely different story. She went back to her book with a renewed focus. 

She was almost finished with the reading when she heard a tentative voice call out to her. She put her pencil in between the book and turned to see Roslin raising her hand to wave.

“Hey, what's up?”

“I saw you from the second floor and wondered if we could maybe study together?”

Arya blinked then began to move some of her stuff out of the way. “Sure, I don't mind.”

Roslin smiled, shrugging off her tote and taking a seat. “Thank you. Honestly, I was worried.”

“Why?”

“Because a couple of other people in class have already said no.” She explained, “Thank you for the notes by the way. They were so thorough.” 

“It's not a problem, and screw everyone else.”

“I wish it were that easy. I need to work on having a thicker skin.”

Arya tapped her pencil on the table. “Or just be the best, that's what I do anyway.” 

They studied for another hour, Arya staying behind to help. Roslin was engaging, and Arya found herself liking her more than she thought. She noticed a scar on Roslin's shoulder, just a little nick, and curiosity got the best of her.

“I don't mean to be rude but is that a soulmark?”

Roslin started, her hand instinctively going to the spot on her shoulder, “Yeah, sorry, sometimes I forget it's there.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“It’s unsightly.”

“Who told you that?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Roslin rubbed her finger over it, “or maybe it does, it's complicated.”

“I understand complicated,” Arya held her hands out palms flat.

Roslin laughed, genuinely. “I wanted to ask, but I thought it would be rude.”

“Who knows? I think it’s only rude when you see someone’s soulmarks and say it looks like one you’ve seen before. You know it gets their hopes up.”

“I get that, like, can you show some decorum?” Roslin grew animated, “My family is the worst, they don’t care at all about...” she hesitated.

Arya wanted to say she got it, but her family was supportive. In fact, Roslin was the first person she’d met that had hinted to being unsupported. 

“It matters. And for what it’s worth, I hope you find them.” The tension seemed to ease out of the conversation while they got back to work.

Roslin knew her stuff. She said it was because her family worked in construction and started their own firm. She also said that engineering was her second choice, but her father pushed her into it.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if that's what I wanted to do, but it's not me.” Roslin laughed bitterly. “Even my father says I’m more suited to be a pretty face than the brains of anything.”

“Is he one of those old set-in-his-way types?”

“You have no idea. Did you always want to be an engineer?”

“I want to be a lot of things, to be fair.” A thought occurred to her, “if you’re interested, I’m starting to teach a self-defense class at my uncle's gym.”

“Really? That sounds amazing!”

“Thanks, you should come by! I can text you the information.”

Arya and Roslin exchanged numbers and stayed for another hour studying. It wasn’t until Arya’s alarm went off that she realized she needed to meet Brienne. She promised to study with Roslin again and said her goodbyes.

Rushing to the boutique, she barely made it in time for the appointment. Brienne was waiting outside, wearing her work uniform.

“I don't understand why we even need to do this.”

“Because, if this is the first time helping with anything, I need to play the part.”

“So we’re to be playing “ladies” then?” Brienne joked.

“I don’t want to be a lady, do you?”

Brienne shrugged, turned on the door, and pressed the buzzer. “Not sure.”

_“Welcome Ms. Stark, Ms. Tarth. The doors have been unlocked for you.”_

Brienne opened the door for Arya. The foyer was ornate, French, the walls covered in a light cream until it met a light blue ceiling. For a sick moment, Arya was sure she was being punked. A woman in a suit held out a tray of drinks. 

“Wine, tea, or sparkling?”

Brienne ran a hand through her hair, “Red.”

The woman nodded then turned to Arya, “And you?”

Arya bit her cheek and smiled, “Tap would be fine.” Arya had to give it to her, the woman nodded not even commenting on her choice.

“Follow me.”

She led them into a room that was furnished in basic white. Clothing was being placed on metal racks, two people gently lifting the outfits out of black bags. Brienne took a seat on the love seat in front of a panel of mirrors. Her posture already said that she couldn't wait for it to be over.

The two workers didn't stop. Just continued their task while a door behind them opened. A woman whose hair was pulled back into a low ponytail caned her way into the room. 

“Now, what is so important that I had to fly all the way from London on Catelyn Stark's behest?” the woman said as she peered into the room, her gaze settling on them. “Nevermind, I understand it now. Tarth and Stark, should have figured.”

“Mrs. Tyrell.” Arya bit her cheek again, “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“Now we both know you don't really mean that, and Olenna is fine.” She continued, “You look like you’ve bitten into a lemon. Now let's get you dressed. I have to make an appearance at the opera.”

Brienne interjected, “Can we get started then?” The woman who’d taken their drink order returned and handed Arya and Brienne their drinks. Arya glugged her water down, ignoring Olenna's eye roll at her actions.

Turning back to Brienne, Olenna smiled, “There we go, someone who speaks her mind.” Olenna swayed her hand to one of the racks. “I’ve looked at your profile and every public appearance since you were 20. Tell me, do you usually wear your work outfit outside of work?”

“Yes.”

“I will say that while I don’t care what any of the upper crust thinks, they do think. Shocking, I know.” Olenna shook her head. “You, and especially you, should have a spare change of clothes for after work.”

Brienne looked amused and slightly offended, “and why is that?”

“Because it’s part of the illusion - the better dressed you are, the more people think that you are going places.” Olenna got up and walked to an electric blue garment, “and if you're going to wear a pantsuit, wear one tailored to you. You're tall, use that.” She shoved it towards Brienne, “try this on.”

“Where?”

“Here.” Olenna didn’t laugh, she chortled. “And no one cares about what you look like. I’ve seen model’s bare asses for the last seventy years, everything has a crack in it.”

Arya rose her brows. Whatever she was expecting, it was not this. Rather than subject Brienne to this alone, she got up and went to her own rack. 

Brienne sighed behind her and started to undress. Meanwhile, Olenna continued to talk about how they should carry themselves in public.

“Is this velvet?” Arya pinched the fabric between her fingers, it was mustard yellow and shockingly not a dress but a jumpsuit. 

“Yes it is, I must say, I am excited to see you here. It is my understanding that you're the runt of the litter.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “If you dress men, eventually you’ll get to Rickon.”

Olenna’s voice was dry, “Sad to say, I may never get the pleasure.” 

Arya bit back a laugh and started undressing to try it on. When she pulled it on over her shoulders, Arya couldn't help but feel pleasantly surprised. Almost giddy, but then she understood whatever Gendry or whatever was doing was probably giving her these feelings. Instead of pushing the giddiness down, she held onto it. After all, a mood booster wasn’t a bad thing. She’d certainly done it a lot for him recently.

Brienne finished buttoning the blazer, then stood in front of the mirror. “I look like a blueberry.”  
Still, she turned and looked at herself from more than one angle, which Arya thought meant it was a winner.

“You look fine, like a powerhouse,” Arya said. She picked up the extra fabric at her legs and went over to join her. “I look like a muppet.” 

“You look like a yellow Gumby.” Brienne shot back.

“You do,” Olenna supplied, “I already took into consideration your height as well. You just happened to settle on the wrong outfit.” She tapped her cane to Arya's ankles. “This one needs to lift.”

“Shoes.” Olenna tapped her cane hard on the floor twice. One of the women grabbed two boxes, and sat one box next to Arya and one next to Brienne. Inside both boxes were high heels and Arya bit her cheek. Something told her that she needed to grab onto her soulmate’s happy feelings a bit tighter.

Brienne was already being forced to shove her foot in one of the heels, using Arya as a table so she wouldn’t fall over. 

“Should I really be taller?”

“The tallest in the room,” Olenna replied. “I’m curious - at your job, do you want to be invisible?”

“No, of course not. I’m a security guard.”

“Exactly, you want to intimidate. Make people think before they do whatever stupid thing they want to do. Bring that attitude to every party you go to and you’ll be fine.”

Arya had to raise her head towards the ceiling to take in all of Brienne. She was so much taller in heels that Arya had to admit Olenna was right. She was imposing, but in a way that was striking.

Brienne's cheeks flushed, but she shook her head. “Thanks for helping with the shoes.” She practiced walking and Arya grimaced because she figured they were both looking like newborn deer.

The woman knelt and took Arya's foot without pausing, and strapped her into a pair of intricate sparkly heels. When they were both on, Arya corrected her feet and looked in the mirror. Her own blush shocked her. She looked good. Really good. Like she knew what she was doing, and like a security guard wouldn't turn her away from entering any building she walked into. But, she also knew that she couldn’t kick in the heels to save her life.

Brienne interrupted her thoughts, “Where are you going?” Arya turned and saw Olenna was heading towards the door.

“Like I said, the opera.”

Arya gave her own wobbly step. “But we aren't done?”

“Yes, you are.” Olenna turned, “The racks are yours. The red tagged items are your options for parties. What you’re wearing now is what you're leaving in. Everything will be delivered to your condo later.”

“Just like that?” Brienne asked.

“Just like that. Try them out. If you don’t like them, I’ll be seeing you again.”

Arya looked at Brienne and then her clothes, which had been picked up by one of the other workers who had already started putting things away.

“That was easy?”

“I think it was easy because the choices were made for us,” Brienne interjected. 

“So we're going home, or would you like some coffee?”

“Coffee sounds amazing.” Brienne finished her wine before they both left.

Both walking slower because of their heels, the journey for coffee took considerably longer than usual. It was especially difficult when they had to walk down the stairs, crab-walking down each step.

“I don't know how to gauge where the heel is.”

“I understand– Holy Shit!” Arya lurched down, her ankle rolling. Tears dotted her eyes and she gasped. The pain brought a weird chill, and as she was thinking these shoes would never be worn again, something interrupted her thoughts.

**_“Wha…. Fuck?”_**

“Arya, are you okay?”

Arya propped herself back up and looked at Brienne, her eyes owlishly wide, “I’m fine, but did you hear that?”

“The pop? Yeah, it sounds like we should get you some sandals. Want me to check if its alright?”

“No. Can I just have a moment?” Arya’s mouth was dry and she rotated her foot. But more than anything she focused on the voice in her mind. What was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13! It's finished, and I couldn't be happier. Thank you my betas. Sarahavoidsreallife betas like a boss.  
> I also loved all the comments, and I am so thankful that you're all so encouraging. Like I keep saying, You're perfect. Never change.
> 
> Also, some wonderful creature, the amazing greeneyedwildthing or as I know her on here, ChristinaS412, created this mood board and I am over the moon with how beautiful it looks! You can find it here.  
> http://greeneyedwildthing.tumblr.com/post/182568517975/favorite-gendrya-fanfics-sifting-through-waters
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for your support and as always feel free to leave comments and help me crawl out of whatever dark hole I find myself in lol.


	14. Tidal Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter will have two points from the same conversation, just in case. you'll see what I mean.

Gendry rushed through check-in, ignoring all the talk of extra amenities. He felt somehow empty but full at the same time. He kept trying to recreate that voice but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. 

His room was on the twentieth floor. Sliding his card through the keyholder, he strode into the room, ignoring most of its contents. Instead, he threw his bag on the bed and walked towards the balcony. The view was peaceful - some beach before the stretch of the ocean, dottings of peoples on boats or jet skis, met the horizon. Gendry had seen the ocean many times but hadn’t actually touched it.

He sat down on one of the chairs, clasping his hands in front of him and bowed his head. He tried to concentrate on the voice. “Shoes,” she’d said, “Never again.” He didn’t know how long he’d sat there before he heard knocking on the door. He sighed - maybe it was all in his head?

He left the balcony and opened the door. Davos came in struggling with the rest of the bags.

“Thanks fer yer help,” Davos continued to the foot of the bed, then whistled low. “Even I have to admit this room is nice.” 

Gendry finally took it in. The room had blue and white accents, a couch, television, desk, and bed. It was incredibly spacious, and the furniture was positioned in such a way that it gave the illusion of separate spaces. On the bed, a towel had been folded over to look like a bull.

“Cute - right,” He crossed his arms. “Are you staying here?”

“No, shock and awe, I got my own room.” He patted his pocket, “It’s somewhere else on the floor.”

“Still prefer Motel 6?”

“Of course! I just can’t shake the feeling this is all to make us indebted to her.”

Gendry rubbed the back of his head, “I agree.”

“Really?”

“I’m small time, in terms of fighting. I’m not some big name. Why bother?”

“I’m not good at playing these games. Everyone has their own agenda–”

“And it's exhausting,” Gendry finished for him. “So do we go along with it?”

“For now.” Davos went over to Gendry and put his hand on Gendry’s shoulder, “I appreciate that we have each other.”

“Of course.”

Davos took his hand back and brushed it against his nose almost bashfully, “Anyway, the woman wants to meet us down by the pool.”

“Well, let's get it over with. Can I ask you something?” Gendry and Davos left the room and began to head to the elevators.

“What’s going on?”

“Have you ever heard thoughts in your head, like your soulmates thoughts?”

“Never, this is the first it’s ever occurred to me. Mira guessed what I would do before I did it, but that could be because I’m a creature of habit.” Davos raised a brow. “Are you sure you heard your soulmate?”

“I’m pretty sure, at least it sounded like it.”

“Have you heard her since?”

“No, but it’s only been about an hour.”

“Well keep me posted and this between us. I don't need someone to dissect you.”

“Thanks,” Gendry replied drily.

They continued their way to the pool, one of the more populated areas he’d seen so far. It was odd to walk past all these people drinking, sunning, and swimming at the pool when there was an ocean within walking distance. 

Davos went to talk to one of the staff who directed them to one of the cabanas by the pool. Davos and Gendry walked around to the furthest cabana. Davos motioned for Gendry to go in first. Gendry hesitated and knocked instead.

Davos rolled his eyes and pulled the curtain back. Then promptly dropped it, turning tomato red.

“What?” Gendry whispered.

“She has her bloody top off,” Davos whispered back running a hand down his face.

“And you wondered why I knocked.” Better Davos make a mistake than him. Gendry cleared his throat and called out, “Melisandre? You wanted to see us?”

“Just a second.” The reply was lazy. Davos seemed to still be in disbelief, crossing his arms. “You can come in.”

Davos still opened the curtain but seemed to avoid looking in her general direction. It was amusing to see Davos so thoroughly frustrated and annoyed with someone, but he felt guilty knowing it could have easily been him opening the curtain. 

The cabana had two wicker chaises, a variety of tables, and a fruit bowl. No matter what Melisandre had looked like before (Gendry refused to imagine it), she hadn't changed much. Simply putting on a cover that exposed a deep V of flesh to her belly button.

“Nice of you two to join me. I assume the flight went well.”

“Well enough to be here in one piece,” Gendry said once Davos didn't respond. He shot a look over at him, but it seemed that Davos took the same position that Gendry had on his balcony. 

“And how do you find the accommodations?”

“Honestly, the room and everything is very...” Gendry paused searching for the right word, “swank.”

“You mean to say it’s excessive.”

“That's a word for it.”

“This is something that you should get accustomed to.” Melisandre tilted her head. “Isn’t that right, Davos?”

Davos finally looked at her, “Being used to ritzy things like this is the easiest way to have the rug pulled out from under you.”

Melisandre held Davos’s gaze before switching her attention back to Gendry. “You’re here now. Are you ready for the fight?”

“He’s ready.” Davos seemed to come back to his usual self, “We don’t like to be yanked around by a leash. It would be nice to have some expectation for the season.”

“We haven't really been able to look at rosters and the like,” Gendry added. 

“Everything has been handled, for the most part, the exception being that neither of you have signed off on it.” Melisandre sat up, “Since we had you join so late, making a schedule has been interesting.”

“You shouldn’t be in charge of his schedule. I'm his bloody manager.”

“If it makes you feel better, I can hand you the reigns. You have your itinerary.” She tapped Davos’s folder on his lap causing Davos to tense. She pulled back, grabbing the tote next to her. “And I have mine.”

Melisandre grabbed a much larger folder on top and handed it over to Davos. “This is a list of approved events. As you’re aware, the weigh-in is at six, this particular fight is more introductory. The press have been dealt with and need a final run through by you both. There will, of course, be more at the event, so try to behave, Davos.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

Gendry leaned back, “Who is this fight against?”

“Grey Worm, at least that's his preferred name.” 

“Why Grey Worm?”

“Why do they call you the bull?”

Gendry sighed, “Because I charge in.”

“Grey is balance and worm means renewal, perhaps that's why he chose his name.”

Gendry nodded, but he wouldn’t really pay attention to that type of thing otherwise. Anguy opened the curtain a second later. He held a small glass of bourbon and walked to Melisandre.

“Your drink.”

She nodded, “There’s nothing else for me to discuss with you. I’ll see you both later.”

Davos and Gendry said their goodbyes and Davos pulled Gendry with him to the bar, citing that he needed his own drink. They sat next to each other making small talk until Davos dismissed him as well. 

Gendry went to the gym to work through his thoughts before six. Davos found him at five. The event center wasn’t far from the hotel, a block away. Still, they met up with Anguy outside, because Melisandre insisted they arrive via car. 

It was busy when they got to the large dome. People were bustling with passes and cameras trying to get into the front door. They bypassed all of them for a side door leading down a long hallway. 

Gendry was much more aware now that this was by far the biggest event he’d ever done. Men sat around the rooms with managers, assistants, and friends. Davos clapped his shoulder.

“You good?”

“Never better.”

Davos nodded and proceeded to go about checking him in. Gendry always got a rush from these events. They were all bravado, and it played with the image of him other people saw. Fifteen minutes later, Davos rejoined him.

“We’re up next.”

Gendry nodded and stood by a curtain, Davos close behind him, and surprisingly, so was Anguy. A man with an earpiece pulled the curtain aside, and Gendry was out. Down a hall, lights flashing as he bounded up the stage.

He was used to stepping on the scale. If anything, it was getting undressed in front of hundreds of people. He pulled his shirt up over his head and left his pants on. They wouldn't matter anyway. He stood on the scale, waited for everyone to see the number, then he walked off to the side. 

Davos held his shirt and moved his hands. Knowing what happened next, he saw Grey Worm join him. He also stripped off his shirt, much more stoic than Gendry. He came over and shook Gendry’s hand before posing for the cameras, and just like that, they were just waiting for everyone else to wrap up.

He went backstage and let himself relax. Grabbing a bottle of water, he downed it in a series of gulps. Even with everything going on around him, he’d managed to lose weight. He had been worried, but could finally relax, at least until the next time he had to do this. But he made weight, and that was the most important thing.

Gendry saw Grey Worm standing stoically alone. He almost went over to talk to Grey Worm, only stopping when he saw a pretty woman slowly join the other fighter. Instead, he decided not to intrude, after all, they may meet up later.

Everything continued to wrap up. Gendry made it back to his hotel room at ten, dragging himself through the room to so he could slump onto the bed. Maybe he should get an early night in, he usually did before a match. 

_**“Today could have been better.”**_

“You’re telling me.” Gendry tensed, “hello?” Gendry turned on one of the lamps on the desk. He stood in the room facing the window. “Hello?” 

_**“This is all in my head isn’t it?”**_

“No!” Gendry shouted, and he felt warmth bloom through his chest. “It’s not.”

_**“Hello then.”**_

“Hi,” Gendry said, though he couldn't see anything, he could hear her. “Arya, right?”

_**“Gendry?”**_ She hesitated, _**“you know my name?”**_

“It took a while, but I do. Guess this is really happening?”

_**“The alternative is I’m– we’re going crazy.”**_

“I get that. I thought this was all in my head.” Gendry chuckled, “So you’re my soulmate.”

_**“Apparently, and you’re supposed to be mine. Weird.”**_

“You’re sure you’re not a fragment of my imagination, right?”

_**“I think we’ve established we’re both real.”**_ She sounded amused, _**“Can you see anything else? In my head that is?”**_

Gendry concentrated, pinching his brows in focus, “I'm not getting anything, but I feel things I'm sure aren't me.”

_**“Like my emotions?”**_

“Yeah, and I’ll let you know now I’m just as confused as you are.”

_**“I was kind of hoping you would have an idea why this was happening. Google certainly didn’t help.”**_

“You googled this?” He laughed. “Seriously?”

_**“Shut up.”**_

“Sorry, that was just cute.” Silence followed, and Gendry felt her get flustered, “are you embarrassed?”

_**“This is more annoying than I thought.”**_

“Are you sure?” Gendry replied, “I could be more annoying if you want.”

_**“We started off so well too. I thought I might actually learn to like you.”** _

“I think milady protests too much.” She was flustered and annoyed. Meanwhile, Gendry was enjoying himself. 

_**“What are you? 11?”**_

“Why? You want to be with someone on your own playing field?” He paused considering then added, “and if you must know, I’m 24. You?”

_**“I’m 18. Disappointed?”**_

_****_

“No, I figured you would be younger than me, or I was a really late bloomer."

_****_

_**“I kind of didn’t want one. A soulmate.”**_ She replied softly.

_****_

Gendry realized he was holding his breath and asked, “How about now?”

_****_

_****_

They skipped going to coffee. Arya discussed the voice in her head briefly to Brienne's befuddlement. If it hadn't happened to Brienne, then Arya would have to rely on the internet to see what this new development would bring.

_****_

Brienne had suddenly been called back into work, which was interesting based on her current appearance. Arya managed the subway alone. Getting off at her stop in Brooklyn, usually she would take a Citi bike home, but her feet pinched uncomfortably in the heels. Finally, she sat on some steps and took them off, deciding to brave going barefoot for the remaining couple of blocks.

_****_

Inside her apartment, she threw the shoes on the couch and dropped her handbag. Arya sighed going into the bathroom, the bottoms of her feet were grey. She rolled her pant legs up and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She ran the water until it was hot then gently put her feet in the water. Let them soak, she thought.

_****_

She waited, no response. I must be going crazy, she thought again. Nothing. Annoyed, she grabbed her phone. A Google search may be able to help her out ‘til she could talk to someone else. 

_****_

20,300,000 results (0.45 seconds), Arya clicked the first link, which discussed connection and how to get a better read on your soulmate. She read through it before looking at a couple more sources. Nothing had mentioned a soulmate directly speaking to a person in their mind. 

_****_

Finally, she put her phone down. She grabbed some soap and began to wash her feet. It was relaxing. She rinsed them off and reached to unplug the tub. She sat watching the water go down the drain. She stood, grabbing a towel to dry off her feet. No time to be lethargic, she patted her cheeks and left the tub.

_****_

Her throat was parched, so she went to her kitchen sink for a glass of water. Maybe she was dehydrated, that would make sense? She didn’t know how it would, but she was grasping at straws. 

_****_

She heard the notification on her phone go off. Plodding back over to the bag on the floor, she rifled through it and grabbed her phone.

_****_

Catelyn texted, _'How was the appointment?'_

_****_

_‘Fine, I’m 100% certain you used it as an excuse to put more clothes in my wardrobe,’_ Arya quickly replied.

_****_

_'I don't need a reason to spoil my daughter.'_

_****_

_‘Ha. Ha.’_ She didn’t say anything else, hoping that might be an end to this conversation because she had other things on her mind right now. Her phone dinged again. 

_****_

_'The Gala’s scheduled for Friday night. 6 pm.'_ Catelyn added a second later, _'I can't wait to see your dress.'_

_****_

Arya left it on read and put it in her pocket. She wanted to reply but was too in her head. Was that a mistake? Was the voice in my head just me projecting? It was her soulmate’s, she was sure of it. The voice was deeper than the last memory she’d heard.

_****_

Back in the living room, she opened up her computer to try to dig deeper into the soulmate stuff. It led her down a weird path that she decided to ignore in favor of checking her work schedule. 

_****_

Benjen had already set everything up, even sending out an email welcoming her to the team. Arya bit her lip to stop her smile from spreading. Her first class would be tomorrow, and so far, thirteen people were coming. Not bad for a first class, at least she wouldn't be standing alone in a room.

_****_

Well, not technically alone. She still had the other teacher. She went back through the messages and found his name, Syrio. There was a brief bio on him, and Arya was sure that Benjen had probably sent the same to him. 

_****_

Arya pushed off the laptop, what was she supposed to do now? Thankfully she didn't need to focus hard, as her cell phone began to buzz. She was going to ignore it until she saw the name Sansa blink across the screen.

_****_

“Hey Sansa, what's going on?”

_****_

“I found him, and I may kill him.”

_****_

Arya sat up, “What.” 

_****_

“I found my soulmate,” Sansa said.

_****_

“I get that. What’s happening?”

_****_

Sansa sighed, “One sec, let me just get in my room and sit down.”

_****_

“Hey, you called me, not like I’m doing anything important.”

_****_

“Ha.” Sansa huffed. 

_****_

Arya heard a door closing and thumps in the background. “Start at the beginning?”

_****_

“I’d rather not. I just wanted– I don’t know what I wanted.”

_****_

Arya was silent briefly, “It’s okay, you know.”

_****_

Sansa laughed, “What is? You don’t know how much of a mess this is.”

_****_

“Everything’s a mess. If it makes you feel any better, I miss you.”

_****_

“It does.”

_****_

“Would you like to tell me how you’d kill him? Poison? Drowning? Arson?”

_****_

“Definitely not arson.” Her voice had lost its edge. “He’s surprisingly stubborn. I don’t know what to do.”

_****_

“Be yourself. Annoying and stubborn.”

_****_

“Thanks, I will.” She took a deep breath, “Enough about me, how are you?”

_****_

“I’ve been better. Met Olenna, you could have warned me.”

_****_

“She certainly speaks her mind. There wasn’t much to tell you aside from she’s always right.”

_****_

“Also, I think I’m experiencing some abnormalities with my soulmate.” 

_****_

“What do you mean?”

_****_

Arya began to say it but stopped, “It’s nothing, just weird.”

_****_

“You can tell me anything Arya.”

_****_

“I know.” Arya picked at the jumpsuit, “has anything weird ever happened between you and your soulmate?”

_****_

“Aside from the memories?” Sansa seemed to be in thought, “Sometimes it feels hot, I had to go to a doctor, and they said I was sensitive to their touch, not like I really understood that.”

_****_

“So you feel the temperature.”

_****_

“It’s almost laughable.”

_****_

“I can hear a voice in my head.”

_****_

“What?”

_****_

“It was just a bit, but I thought I heard his voice in my head.”

_****_

Sansa was silent, “wow.”

_****_

“I don’t even know if my mind was playing tricks on me.”

_****_

“Even if it was, that must have been nice.”

_****_

Arya bit her lip, “It was something all right.”

_****_

Sansa laughed, “of course you would be apprehensive.”

_****_

“Hey, I don’t like people being in my head.”

_****_

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” She could practically see Sansa waving a hand through the air, “Well, even if it was a fluke, was it really that bad?” 

_****_

“I’m still working through it all.”

_****_

“If you really think about it, if you can hear him, he could probably hear you.”

_****_

Arya’s brows pinched together, “Maybe.”

_****_

“I’ve got to go. I have to get to bed early. Bye Arya.”

_****_

Arya said her own goodbyes and hung up, staring at her phone. Maybe he could hear her? While she was worried about hearing him, it hadn’t occurred to her that he would be going through the same thing. 

_****_

Arya began running little experiments according to the internet. She tried to trip again, and after throwing herself onto the couch around six times, gave up on that. She found a Reddit post claiming that someone could “feel closer” to their soulmate after eating foods in high fiber. Which led to Arya sitting on a couch with an open can of lima beans. 

_****_

The only thing she felt closer to was replying that it had done absolutely nothing and was a waste of food. The only thing stopping her was that by responding, she would be admitting to actually trying to do something so ridiculous. The apartment doorbell rang, and Arya got up to accept the delivery of clothes from earlier that day. She helped the delivery men nudge boxes so they were out of the way. 

_****_

It wasn’t until much later that Brienne returned home, much in the same way Arya had, holding her shoes in one hand. Brienne appeared flushed as she began undressing. Arya was meditating on the couch, or at least trying to.

_****_

“Welcome home,” She grumbled.

_****_

Brienne brushed a hand through her hair, “Yeah.”

_****_

“Did work go well?”

_****_

“Yeah.”

_****_

“Couldn't handle the shoes either?”

_****_

“Yeah.”

_****_

Arya narrowed her eyes, “Are you just saying yeah?”

_****_

“Ye– No.” Brienne shook her head.

_****_

“So what happened?”

_****_

Brienne looked perplexed, “I don’t exactly know? What I do know is I was just given a confidential project.”

_****_

“Exciting.” Arya slumped back into the couch. “Mum’s the word.”

_****_

“I’m private security now,” Brienne finished. “It was supposed to be a bigger job, but the client would prefer just me.”

_****_

“What’d you do?”

_****_

“I don’t know.”

_****_

“You still looked nice in the suit.” 

_****_

“What are you doing?”

_****_

“Meditating.”

_****_

“In front of a...” Brienne leaned forward and looked at the coffee table, “half-eaten can of lima beans?”

_****_

“Desperation.”

_****_

“Next time, eat on the roof, it smells funky.”

_****_

“Noted.” Arya rocked herself forward. “Nothing else has happened by the way. No more voices.”

_****_

Brienne rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry.”

_****_

“It’s fine. Obviously, I need to be patient.” Arya knew she wasn’t the best at that, but she would deal.

_****_

“The client...it’s Jaime Lannister.” Brienne sat down next to her.

_****_

Arya pinched her face in confusion, “Why would a Lannister need to use private security? Why would he hire a Tarth?”

_****_

“Excuse you.” She leaned back.

_****_

“Not like that.” Arya quickly replied, “You know what I’m talking about, you come from money, why hire the daughter of the CEO?”

_****_

“It’s already occurred to me he may want something, but It has also occurred to me that I am the best.” She smiled. “I’m not about to let a high profile client get away because I may have seen him once at one of my fathers cocktail parties.”

_****_

“Fair, you do you.”

_****_

“Todays really been something. Thanks, Arya.”

_****_

“No problem.” Arya stood up.

_****_

“Are you leaving me high and dry?”

_****_

“Yeah, I’m just kinda done with this entire thing you know.” Arya rubbed the back of her neck. “Nothing personal.”

_****_

“Later then,” Brienne hummed. 

_****_

Arya went into her room, changing into something soft for bed. It was hard for her to believe she felt so exhausted after doing mostly nothing. She stretched before laying down.

_****_

“Today could have been better.” She mumbled.

 _ **“You’re telling me.”**_ Arya sat up then froze. She blinked and let out a breath before it happened again. _ **“Hello?”**_ Arya felt something catch in her throat. Her mouth opened and closed nothing coming out. _**“Hello?”**_

Finally, she could speak again, her voice cracking as she responded, “This is all in my head isn’t it?” 

_**“No!”**_ He shouted, and Arya felt elation bubble in her chest. _**“It’s not.”**_

“Hello then.” 

_**“Hi.”**_ He sounded just as breathless as she felt. _**“Arya, right?”**_

“Gendry?” Arya couldn't believe it, but suddenly she felt like an idiot like her mind was screaming out say something, anything. Instead, she finished lamely, “you know my name?”

_**“It took a while, but I do. Guess this is really happening?”** _

“The alternative is I’m– we’re going crazy.” She pulled her knees into her chest.

 _ **“I get that. I thought this was all in my head.”**_ He laughed, the sound deep and rough. _**“So you’re my soulmate.”**_

Not one to be put out, Arya replied, “Apparently, and you’re supposed to be mine. Weird.”

He continued almost playfully, _ **“You’re sure you’re not a fragment of my imagination, right?”**_

“I think we’ve established we’re both real.” Arya smiled and rolled her eyes, “Can you see anything else? In my head that is?”

_**“I'm not getting anything, but I feel things I'm sure aren't me.”** _

“Like my emotions?”

 _ **“Yeah, and I’ll let you know now I’m just as confused as you are.”**_ At least she didn’t have to worry about whatever this mind thing was having an off button.

“I was kind of hoping you would have an idea why this was happening. Google certainly didn’t help.”

 _ **“You googled this?”**_ He laughed. _**“Seriously?**_ ”

“Shut up.” She blurted out quickly, trying to ignore the blush she felt creeping up her neck.

 _ **“Sorry, that was just cute.”**_ Arya held her tongue, trying to calm herself down. Evidently, it didn't work and he replied, _**“are you embarrassed?”**_

Of course, she was if anything she was more sensitive because he knew what she was feeling. “This is more annoying than I thought.”

 _ **“Are you sure?”**_ He replied, _**“I could be more annoying if you want.”**_

“We started off so well too. I thought I might actually learn to like you.” She huffed.

_**“I think milady protests too much.”**_ He seemed like he was enjoying himself. 

“What are you? 11?”

_**“Why? You want to be with someone on your own playing field?”**_ He paused then added, _**“and if you must know, I’m 24. You?”**_

_****_

Arya tensed briefly, joking aside for an actual serious conversation, “I’m 18, disappointed?”

_****_

_**“No, I figured you would be younger than me or I was a really late bloomer.”** _

_****_

“I kind of didn’t want one. A soulmate.” She replied softly.

_****_

Weirdly she felt him hold his breath, _**“How about now?”**_

_****_

Arya bit her lip, “What do you think?”

_****_

Another pause, _**“you first.”**_

_****_

“I think I didn’t expect this, I don’t mind you being in my head as much as I thought I would,” She paused. “Which means you’ve grown on me.”

_****_

_**“And I suppose that's a good thing.”** _

_****_

“Very.” Arya felt warmth spread through her chest. “Now you.”

_****_

_**“I thought I wouldn’t have a soulmate, thought I didn't need one.”**_ Arya almost interrupted, but then he continued. _**“Imagine my surprise when suddenly I couldn’t wait to go to sleep. I don’t even know you. You know what I mean? I don’t even know you, and you’ve already helped me so much that I don’t want to remember a time your feelings weren’t playing around with mine. That’s how I feel about this now.”**_

_****_

Wow. Arya stared at the wall in front of her trying working out a response when a slight pop sounded in her ears. It was like when air burst through when you drove over the mountains. 

_****_

“Gendry?” 

_****_

No response. Whatever just happened ended, leaving her feeling intoxicated. All Arya could think was that whatever cosmic force put them together couldn't have gotten this any more perfect, and she didn't know if she should be jumping for joy or strangling something. For now, she settled into joy.

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all again for waiting for my 'monthly' update.  
> You guys are perfect and I love how patient you are with me to get this story out.  
> Thank you to all the people leaving supporting messages in the comments, they really brighten my day!  
> Thank you to my betas as well, this wouldn't be nearly as good without you two!  
> And lastly, formatting was awful lol. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, and I kind of know what I'm doing even as I don't lol. I hope you enjoy it. This is how I'm battling college finals, by pouring myself into a ship. Please leave comments if you like or want me to continue.


End file.
